


Там, где поют птицы

by Danny_R



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Alcohol, Anal Sex, Drama, Explicit Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, M/M, Masturbation, Post-Canon, Pseudo-Incest, Romance, Sex Toys, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-29 09:16:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20794268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danny_R/pseuds/Danny_R
Summary: Пятый возвращает Бена домой. Семнадцатилетнего, испуганного, ничего не знающего об этом мире. А ещё не помнящего о том, что происходило между ним и Клаусом за время его призрачного существования.





	Там, где поют птицы

**Пролог**

Эту историю можно начать тысячей разных слов, но первым делом всё же стоит сказать, что Клаус Харгривз — плохой человек. Он врал, крал, изменял, но если уж и вменять ему что-то серьёзное в вину, так это любовь. Да-да, именно её. Как же так вышло? Почему нечто столь светлое и чистое превратилось для нас, сторонних судей, в преступление?

Ладно, давайте всё же сначала. Ну, или с того, что больше всего походит на начало.

_16 января 2013 года_

— Я люблю тебя, придурок! — крикнул Бен в бессилии. Он был бледен даже для призрака. Такое избитое выражение, эх. Бен не был бледен, он был напуган и растерян, а на цвете его лица это мало сказывалось.

Наверное, дело было в лезвии, которое Клаус держал в руке.

Ванна была пустая — зачем самоубийцы наливают воду Клаус не знал. Он сидел в одних стрингах и сквозь слёзы пытался порезать себе предплечья вдоль, как правильно. Плакал он от жалости к себе. Резал вены по той же причине. Ну заебало, в самом деле. Последний ебарь выкинул его на улицу без вещей, денег и наркоты, призраки уже подступали. Идти было некуда, делать нечего. Ванная была старой подружки-торчушки, которая иногда пускала перекантоваться.

Мысль о самоубийстве была удивительно манящей. И… кажется, у него снова не хватало смелости.

— Такое дело, Бен, — сказал Клаус, оттирая лицо от слёз свободной от лезвия рукой и попутно размазывая карандаш для глаз. — Я тоже тебя люблю, и чиркнув сейчас этой штучкой, у нас будет больше шансов на счастливое будущее.

Бен покачал головой.

— Это так не работает.

— А как работает? Ты же мне ничего не говоришь о том, как всё у вас там устроено.

— Потому что сам не знаю. Но боюсь исчезнуть, если ты умрёшь.

— То есть тебя волнует только это? — с постановочным трагизмом спросил Клаус. Его голос красиво сломался в нужном месте. Ему, а не Эллисон нужно было подаваться в Голливуд. — Не моя смерть?

Бен провёл рукой по лицу.

— Нет, меня волнует то, что ты убьёшь себя зря.

Клаус откинул лезвие в угол и поправил яйца в стрингах. Убивать себя расхотелось, захотелось спринг-роллов с креветками и подрочить, возможно. А ещё, конечно же, таблеточку. Ну, хотя бы дунуть.

— Можно подумать, живу я не зря… Ха, представь, как Эллисон будет фальшиво лить слёзы на похоронах.

Бен присел на край ванны.

— Думаю, она правда будет переживать.

— Пфф.

Клаус сделал вид, что отодвинул Бена, и порылся в джинсах, которые валялись на полу. Нашёл сигареты и с удовольствием закурил. В курении в ванне было что-то совершенно по-особенному эстетичное.

— Не хочешь думать о ней, подумай обо мне, — сказал Бен.

— Да я только и делаю, что думаю о тебе, мон фрэр. — Клаус красиво поводил в воздухе сигаретой. — Если бы мне сказали: нужно отрубить руку, чтобы оживить тебя, я бы сам побежал отрезать руку.

— А если бы две?

— Слушай, не наглей! Хватит и одной с тебя.

— А если бы правую?

Клаус продолжил торговаться, расслабив правую руку с сигаретой и спустив её с бортика.

— Давай лучше левую.

— Хорошо. Если представится возможность, обязательно постараюсь выторговать тебе именно левую руку.

— Спасибо! Вот за это и люблю тебя, братишка.

_20 мая 2019 года_

— Бен?! — раздался хор голосов.

Бен выглядел растерянным. Остальные — тоже. Сам Клаус чувствовал себя растерянным. Удивительное единение в их чокнутой семейке. Зато Пятый буквально лучился самодовольством.

А ещё Бен выглядел преступно молодым — семнадцатилетний мальчик с растрёпанными волосами и в боевой форме Академии. У Клауса сердце подпрыгнуло к горлу и завязалось там узлом, а на голову как будто кастрюлю кипятка вылили.

— Бенджамин Харгривз версии 25 декабря 2006 года, — гордо сообщил Пятый. — За две секунды до своей смерти. Как вам подарочек?

Первым в себя пришёл Диего.

— Так ты с самого начала мог это сделать? И мял сиськи?

— Я предпочёл расставить приоритеты. Апокалипсис — первое. Бен — второе.

— Ебанутые у тебя приоритеты, пацан, — бросил Диего.

Клаусу было глубоко поебать на приоритеты Пятого и на то, что Диего решил высраться, он подошёл к Бену и крепко его обнял. Пахло от Бена так же, как и двенадцать лет назад. Удивительно, что он не забыл этот запах.

Ещё удивительнее, что не пришлось отдавать ни руку, ни две в обмен на живого брата.

— Бе-ен, — протянула Эллисон. Она всё ещё плохо разговаривала, но старалась.

— Добро пожаловать домой, брат, — сказал Лютер и тоже полез обниматься.

Клаус не хотел, чтобы кто-то еще трогал Бена. Ведь они не успокаивали его после смерти, не помогали не уходить в темноту, не обещали отдать левую руку. Они не провели вместе с Беном двенадцать лет. Они не имели права.

В столовой появилась мама, пришедшая на шум. На ней было светло-голубое платье с юбкой-солнышком. Казалось, в этом платье растворили небо.

— Бен, дорогой, ты вернулся. Нужно устроить пир по этому поводу. Как думаете, детишки?

Все активно закивали, дотрагиваясь до Бена: до руки, до плеча, до груди. Сам Бен был всё ещё слишком растерян, чтобы реагировать.

— Спасибо, Пятый, спасибо, — всё повторял он.

Клаусу казалось, что его сейчас вырвет. Это было слишком. Как удар счастьем в солнечное сплетение, от которого спирает дыхание. Как внезапное исполнение всех желаний, в которое не получается поверить. Он уже чувствовал, что за это придётся дорого заплатить.

**Часть 1. В которой Клаус слишком часто давится едой**

_18 января 2013 года_

Клаус делал вид, что увлеченно ковырялся палочками в картонной коробочке с отвратным удоном. Лука было слишком много, мяса — слишком мало. А ещё всё было обильно полито прогорклым маслом. Тёмная сторона чайнатауна во всей красе.

Сидящий на спинке ярко-синей лавочки Бен наблюдал за ним со снисхождением человека, которому не нужно есть.

Когда копаться в неаппетитной коробке надоело, Клаус спросил:

— Ну и?

— Можно поконкретнее? — вопросом на вопрос ответил Бен.

Клаус оскорбился и подавился куском курятины. Как будто в их ситуации можно было говорить о чём-то другом.

Прокашлявшись, он облизал маслянистые палочки и отставил коробку подальше от себя, а потом пересел к Бену на спинку лавочки.

— Ты сказал, что любишь меня. — Тут голос сломался по-настоящему. — И что это, по-твоему, должно значить? В смысле ноу хомо и чисто по-братски или в том смысле, что ты бы хотел видеть меня в свадебном платье?

— Это имеет значение? — устало спросил Бен. Интересно, отчего вообще призрак мог устать? Только если от Клауса и его поебени. Клаус, например, устал от Клауса и его поебени.

— Конечно, — серьёзно сказал он. — Бен, я не могу поверить, что ты так безразличен к нашей любви.

Клаус упустил момент, когда он перестал стебаться и начал говорить правду. Наверное, он всегда умело лавировал где-то по середине, а тут произошёл сбой. Он выкинул пустую коробочку с палочками в мусорку и потянулся. Кофта задралась на животе. Бен на соблазнительно подставленный живот не смотрел.

— Ну так что?

— Во-первых, я мёртв.

— Да что ты? — Клаус приложил руки к губам. — Когда это произошло? Почему я не в курсе?

— Я тут пытаюсь быть серьёзным, как ты и просил.

Клаус быстро помахал рукой в воздухе, чтобы Бен продолжал. Извиняться он, конечно, не собирался.

— Во-первых, я мёртв. И это значит одну очень важную вещь — я не могу до тебя дотронуться. Во-вторых, вряд ли бы нас поженили, по документам мы — братья.

— Но мой шикарный вид в свадебном платье ты не отрицаешь?

— Не отрицаю.

Клаус на некоторое время задумался, почесывая подбородок.

— Так. Ну, с этим можно работать.

— С чем конкретно? С моей смертью? Или с желанием одного миллионера устроить неадекватный приют и усыновить всех детей в нём?

— Первое.

— Ты собираешься оживить меня? — спросил Бен со всем доступным ему скепсисом.

— Было бы неплохо… И-и-и, наверное, стоит поставить в долгосрочные планы, но нет. Мы можем тусить вместе и без твоего… физического тела.

— Мы и так тусим.

— А будем тусить более интересно, — сказал Клаус и поиграл бровями.

— Слушай, Клаус, ты за всё это время не сказал, чего хочешь ты. Я умер в семнадцать, но даже я могу предположить, что это неправильная траектория разговора о чувствах.

Клаус часто-часто заморгал.

— Серьёзно? Я никогда об этом не задумывался. То есть меня никогда не спрашивали. Наверное.

— Ты что, трахался со всеми, кто проявлял к тебе интерес?

Клаус напрягся.

— Это изменит твоё отношение ко мне?

— Нет. Я же вижу всё дерьмо, что ты творишь с семнадцати лет. Испортить моё мнение о тебе очень сложно. И я не говорю «невозможно» только потому, что есть какая-то сотая процента, где ты совершишь реальный пиздец.

— Даже если бы я сказал, что убил котёнка?

— Ты бы не стал убивать котёнка, — уверенно сказал Бен.

— Точно. Я бы не стал.

Клаус снова задумался.

_20 мая 2019 года_

Стол мама накрыла потрясающий: холодные закуски, горячие закуски, суп, рыба, мясо, десерты. Клаус чуть в голодный обморок не грохнулся, когда всё это увидел. Он давно не ел. Деньги, которые удалось получить от продажи папашиного добра закончились, оставалось ждать наследство. Вот только будет ли оно, наследство? Клаус всё же мог посоревноваться за звание самого неудачного эксперимента сэра Реджинальда Харгривза. С Ваней, чуть не устроившей апокалипсис. С Лютером, который без цели слонялся по луне. С Пятым, который стал киллером. Да практически со всеми, вообще-то. С другой стороны, старый хер знал, с какого именно возраста Клаус увлёкся наркотой и ничего с этим не сделал. Почему бы не компенсировать ужасное детство парой миллиончиков? Вроде логично.

А стол мама приготовила шикарный. Хотя с её улыбкой можно было и кузнечиков подать, всё бы пошло.

Проблема была, конечно же, не в столе. А проблема была. Все так давно не видели Бена и так многое хотели ему рассказать, и так много хотели у него спросить. Но спрашивать у Бена было нечего, потому что он исчез в две тысячи шестом, когда они все вместе завтракали и потом обсуждали дела, а вернулся в данную точку времени. Где вопросы, в общем-то, должен был задавать он.

Они спрашивали, как он себя чувствует, но чувствовал он себя отлично, за исключением, может быть, излишне плотного завтрака, который случился всё в том же две тысячи шестом. И Бен от такого количества внимания закрывался в себе ещё сильнее. Клаус отлично знал эту привычку Бена-подростка. Наедине его было не заткнуть, а при всех он терялся.

— Что у вас нового? — неловко спросил он перед подачей мяса.

— Ну, отец умер, — тихим голосом сказала Ваня. — Потом я попыталась устроить апокалипсис, но ребята и ты, Бен, в том числе, всё исправили.

Бен весь подобрался и положил приборы на стол.

— Хорошо, что апокалипсис остановили… но это был не я.

— То есть ты не помнишь ваши тусовки с Клаусом? — спросил Диего. Его дурацкая привычка указывать на всех ножом при разговоре бесила Клауса до трясучки. Ещё раз ткнёшь ножом в Бена и лишишься яиц, братишка.

— Нет, я не помню ничего, что было после того, как Пятый вытащил меня сюда.

Клаус подавился. И в этот раз это была не драматичная поза — его горло просто сжалось от такой информации. Мама подошла и постучала ему по спине. От электронных рук не стало лучше.

— Ничего? — спросил он, кое-как откашлявшись.

— Ничего.

Весь оставшийся обед Клаус пропустил. Он смотрел на Бена и не знал, что делать дальше. Им определённо полагалось поговорить, но о чём? Ты знаешь, братец, мы с тобой мутили, только ты не мог до меня дотронуться, а я спал с другими, но это была самая чистая любовь, прям чистая-пречистая. А сейчас моего Бена нет, и тебе всего семнадцать лет, а мне двадцать девять, я на человека больше не похож, и между нами ничего не может быть. Весёлая беседа.

Клаус боялся заплакать. Он прошёл вместе с Беном через все самые страшные времена, и остаться теперь без его поддержки... было жутко. Это было ужасно эгоистично, просто по-скотски, но Клаус ничего не мог с собой поделать. В этот грёбаный день он потерял Бена во второй раз в жизни.

Остальные не понимали и бросали вопросительные взгляды. Да как тут объяснишь?

Первым из-за стола поднялся Диего.

— Спасибо, мама, всё было очень вкусно.

— Да, мам, спасибо, — вразнобой сказали остальные.

— Моя главная радость — угождать вам, дорогие мои.

У Клауса было одно желание — сесть в середине комнаты и раскачиваться из стороны в сторону, пока его не ударит молния. Потому что как жить дальше он не знал.

**Часть 2. В которой Бен входит в комнаты без стука**

_23 января 2013 года_

— Ты когда-нибудь видел, как я дрочил? — спросил Клаус в полный голос, хотя они находились в кинотеатре, и сеанс был в самом разгаре. Но когда это кого волновало, в самом деле?

Клаус не видел выражения лица Бена, но очень надеялся, что тот покраснел, насколько ему позволяли его мёртвые сосуды, не перегоняющие кровь.

— Нет, Клаус, я никогда не смотрел, как ты дрочишь, — предельно официально ответил Бен.

— А как я чпокаюсь с кем-то другим?

Сзади зароптали. Клаус сделал вид, что извиняется, сложив ладони в молитвенном жесте, и дальше говорил чуть тише.

— Нет, — сказал Бен. — Ты бы меня увидел… И это дерьмовый фильм. Может, мы пойдём?

— Нет, это наше первое свидание, мы не можем просто так уйти. И не отвлекайся от разговора… Я мог быть слишком увлечён процессом, и не увидеть тебя.

Бен промолчал, делая вид, что фильм его наконец-то увлёк.

— То есть никогда?

— Никогда.

Клаус облизал свои сырные от поп-корна руки.

— Что-то мне подсказывает, что ты врёшь.

— Ой, ну серьёзно? — спросил Бен. — Если с самого начала знал, зачем спрашивал?

— Было интересно, как ты отреагируешь. Ну так что?

Сзади тучная женщина замахнулась на Клауса колой. Тот показал ей язык.

— Когда нам было одиннадцать, я зашёл к тебе в комнату, как делал это тысячу раз до этого, и увидел, что ты занимаешься чем-то странным. Всё. На этом история меня и твоей дрочки заканчивается. После я никогда не пользовался своим призрачным состоянием, чтобы посмотреть на твои сеансы самоудовлетворения.

— А хотел?

— Чего?

— Ну, посмотреть на сеансы?

Бен молчал очень долго. Но Клаус знал ответ, он просто хотел услышать.

— Хотел, — выдавил из себя Бен, глядя на экран.

— А! Я так и знал.

— Я сейчас вызову охрану, — сказал спутник тучной женщины.

— Скуза, приятнейшие люди, мы с моим кавалером будем тише.

Оба посмотрели на Клауса как на сумасшедшего, потому что кавалера никакого с ним рядом не было, а итальянского они не учили даже на уровне здасте-простите.

Когда фильм закончился, они вышли на улицу. День был солнечный и холодный. Лицо Бена при естественном освещении было особенно красивым.

— Знаешь, с тобой невозможно смотреть фильмы.

— А представь, как мне тяжело, — с наигранным вздохом сказал Клаус. Наркота настолько переебала всё в его мозгу, что сосредоточиться на чём-то было крайне сложно.

— Этот был ещё и дерьмовым. Я ничерта не понял.

— Зато мне понравился наш разговор, м?

— Нравится меня унижать?

— Нравится получать свидетельства того, что я тебе нравлюсь.

— Боже, Клаус, я же уже сказал тебе всё, что только мог. Да, я люблю тебя. Был влюблён в тебя с детства. Иногда мне кажется, что я не помню времени, когда не был влюблён в тебя. Чего тебе ещё надо?

Клаус легкомысленно пожал плечами.

— Всего. Чтобы ты повторял это каждый день… — сказал он и жалостливо продолжил: — У меня от наркотиков такая плохая память, ты себе даже не представляешь.

— Не прибедняйся. Всё у тебя нормально с памятью.

— Ты представлял себе меня после того случая в одиннадцать лет?

— Я толком не понял, что ты делал… — Лицо Бена вмиг изменилось. — Чёрт, да, я представлял тебя таким раскрасневшимся и беспокойным, мнущим простыни и закатывающим глаза, с открытым ртом и запрокинутой головой. Эта картина преследовала меня весь проклятый пубертат.

Клаус почувствовал чужое возбуждение и завёлся сам. Хотел бы он, чтобы Бен тогда зашёл? Или в любую из других ночей? Чтобы подсматривал после смерти? Чтобы следил за каждым из многочисленных любовников Клауса? Чтобы лицо Клауса во время оргазма намертво въелось Бену на подкорку?

— Ну вот, ты всё сказал. Стало легче, не правда ли?

— Нет, — ответил Бен и засунул руки в карманы кожаной куртки.

— Призраки могут чувствовать возбуждение?

— Могут.

— Это, должно быть, грустно?

— Да.

_20 мая 2019 года_

Клаус знал, что поступает как последний мудак, уходя в свою комнату и оставляя Бена на растерзание семьи. Но и терпеть он больше не мог. Они все не понимали, что возвращение того Бена это фактически убийство Бена-призрака. Наверняка Пятый понимал, но забил на это хер, потому что ему хотелось потешить своё эго и сделать подарочек семье, которая снова была вместе.

А он, Клаус, должен был улыбаться и радоваться тому, что его лишили лучшего друга и человека, которого он по-настоящему любил. А он потерял так много. После Дэйва только Бен смог хоть как-то залатать эти раны.

Была у всего этого и другая сторона, конечно же. Бен заслуживал прожить долгую и счастливую жизнь, а не быть призраком, привязанным к брату-наркоше. Заслуживал поступить в колледж, пойти на работу, жениться или выйти замуж, вырастить детей и умереть спокойной смертью в своей кровати, а не подохнуть от кровопотери в семнадцать — из-за монстра, который отказался возвращаться на своё законное место. Клаус до сих пор просыпался с криком от этой картины. Никто не заслужил такого. Тем более Бен, добрый, прекрасный Бен.

От мыслей его отвлекла открывшаяся дверь.

— А вдруг я не одет?! — театрально выкрикнул Клаус. Ему, конечно же, было абсолютно безразлично, если бы кто-то увидел его без одежды. Только особо удачливый член их семьи избежал той участи.

— Прости, я должен был постучаться… — Это был Бен. — Просто раньше…

Просто раньше мы заходили друг к другу в комнаты, не стучась, а потом ты умер, а я сторчался. Так?

— Не проблема, мой милый братец, не проблема. Заходи.

Клаус похлопал по кровати рядом с собой.

— Я даже не знаю, что сказать, — выпалил Бен, присаживаясь.

— Это нормально. Всё слишком изменилось.

— Не знаю, с чего начать спрашивать.

Клаус наконец-то нашёл в себе силы посмотреть Бену в лицо. Тот смущенно отвёл взгляд. С его лица ещё не сошла детская пухлость, и глаза были наивные-наивные — человека, который не умирал страшной смертью.

— Вся семья безумно счастлива тебя видеть.

— Но не ты…

— И я тоже. Просто… Ты же знаешь, какая у меня способность. Для меня ты никогда не был по-настоящему мёртв.

— Мы много болтали?

Клаус улыбнулся этому детскому «болтали».

— Можно и так сказать.

— И теперь его нет рядом с тобой? — спросил Бен, заглядывая Клаусу в глаза, вопреки своему стеснению.

— Нет, зато есть ты, малыш.

Кто бы мог подумать? Он всё понял. Семнадцатилетний пацан, ошарашенный переходом во времени на двенадцать лет, был тоньше и глубже остальных, не заботящихся о чувствах других людей. Клаус вспомнил, почему влюбился в Бена. Тот всегда чувствовал его лучше, чем он сам. И эта версия Бена была точно такой же, только трахать его в некоторых штатах нельзя было.

Клаус потер лицо руками. Пошлостью он пытался справиться с пиздецом, но получалось не очень. Конечно, он не собирался даже пальцем касаться семнадцатилетнего Бена.

От продолжения неловкой беседы их спас Пятый. Он ворвался в комнату, тоже не постучав, и принялся тараторить:

— Вы-то двое мне и нужны.

— Мы вообще-то могли быть не одеты, — повторил Клаус. Бен залился краской.

— Да мне абсолютно на это плевать, — сказал Пятый. — Слушайте внимательно! Чтобы вернуть Бена, я просчитал все уравнения, в которых его смерть является константой. Потом я вернулся в Комиссию. Поработал над теми уравнениями, которые при выживании Бена выдавали страх и ужас. Устранил всё, что можно и нужно было устранить. Не делайте такие лица, людей там было всего двое, и один из них продавал детское порно.

— Это всё очень хорошо, Пятый, но очень скучно, — сказал Клаус, подпирая подбородок рукой.

— Это потому что ты не даёшь мне закончить. Я просчитался, окей? После провала Хейзела и Ча-Чи на каждого, кто перемещается во времени, автоматически устанавливается маячок. Снять его может только Комиссия. Я этого не знал, пока не взломал файлы, для которых у меня не было доступа.

Бен сидел ни жив ни мёртв.

— И что эта вся чушь значит? — спросил Клаус.

— Это значит, что на Бене нарисована мишень.

— О, превосходно. Брательник, ты так помог. Вот от души просто.

Клаус издевательски сделал поклон до пола.

Пятый скорчил одну из своих смешных рож, которая наверняка смотрелась бы нормально на взрослом мужике, но не на тринадцатилетнем пиздюке.

— Подожди ты, у меня есть вариант. Есть одно место.

— Поподробнее, пожалуйста.

— Комиссия его не видит. Полная безопасность. Вопроса два. Я боюсь отпускать Бена куда-то в одиночестве.

— Я поеду с ним, — не раздумывая, сказал Клаус.

— И второе. Там уже кое-кто живёт.

— Да кто там может такой жить, чтобы я испугался? — легкомысленно отмахнулся Клаус.

— Ну, — Пятый улыбнулся, показывая ямочки. — Если все согласны, я уже купил билеты на автобус и собрал еду в дорогу.

Заручиться согласием Бена никто даже не подумал.

**Часть 3. В которой Пятый не учитывает чужих гастрономических предпочтений**

_25 января 2013 года_

Клаус был бодр, свеж и готов к экспериментам. Он даже закинулся с утречка по-лёгкому, ничего серьёзного. Бен сидел на подоконнике и болтал ногой.

— Ну что, попробуем?

— Что именно? — не понял Бен.

— Что именно? Ну не знаю, прыгнуть с парашютом, например.

— Ты хочешь прыгнуть с парашютом?

Клаус закатил глаза.

— Нет, Бен, я хочу потрахаться, ну или хотя бы попытаться.

— О! — его губы сделали очень большую «О». В такую, пожалуй, при желании, можно было бы запихнуть член. Хорошие мысли, правильные, в нужном направлении.

— Ты что, об этом не думал?

— Думал, конечно, но ничего не придумал. Я не могу касаться тебя, и это затрудняет вообще всё. Есть ещё всякие тантрические штучки, но для них тоже желательно быть живым.

— Тантрические штучки — херня. Был у меня один парень, который этим увлекался, так у него просто не стоял член. Было несколько обидно, потому что сам прибор был не о чём. — Он показал размер между ладонями. — И то, что такой агрегат не работает, уже само по себе трагедия. А его попытки как-то скрыть это тантрическим сексом так и вообще совсем грустная история.

Бена, видимо, мало волновала печальная история вялого хрена какого-то мужика.

— И что будем делать?

— Ты можешь раздеться?

— Да, думаю, что без проблем.

— Давай начнём с этого.

Клаус постарался раздеваться сексуально, но Бен усмехнулся, глядя на его попытки в стриптиз. Сам он быстро разделся и аккуратно сложил одежду. Его призрачное тело не имело ни малейших изъянов — никаких шрамов времён Академии, никаких ожогов или разбитых в детстве колёнок. Клаус засмотрелся. Он прекрасно понимал, что сам выглядел куда менее впечатляюще. Годы наркозависимости не делают чуда ни для тела, ни для духа.

— Дальше что? — спросил Бен.

Они сели на кровать. Клаус раздвинул ноги.

— Попробуй дотронуться до моего члена.

Бен послушался. Легонько коснулся головки. Клаус заорал.

— Это значит, что очень хорошо или очень плохо?! — Бен запаниковал.

— Ты когда-нибудь пихал хуй в снеговика? — спросил Клаус измученным голосом, откидываясь на спину.

— Нет, Клаус, я никогда не пихал хуй в снеговика, потому что у меня всё в порядке с головой.

— Ладно, даже я не настолько отбитый, но ощущения очень похожие.

Клаус сел и прикрыл хозяйство простынёй.

— Значит, это не вариант.

— Да уж.

— Количество возможностей резко сужается.

— Я могу просто смотреть, — предложил Бен. — Я не живой, мне и этого будет достаточно, если тебе будет хорошо.

Клаус снова упал на спину.

— Точно?

— Точно.

Бен поцеловал свои ладони и сдул воздушный поцелуй Клаусу. Тот поймал его и прижал к сердцу.

_20 мая 2019 года_

Пятый вытолкал их с какой-то совершенно нечеловеческой скоростью, не дав толком попрощаться с остальными. Он же заказал такси к автобусной станции и впихнул им в руки рюкзаки.

— Это ненадолго, — сказал он сухо. — Я разберусь.

В такси Бен уже клевал носом. Для него это был страшно долгий день, должно быть. Клаус даже боялся представить насколько.

Они успели за пятнадцать минут до отправления. Клаус начал знакомиться с будущими соседями, которые соответствующего энтузиазма не испытывали. Всё же был уже вечер, все хотели отдохнуть и прибыть в место назначения, а не трепаться с каким-то торчком, который таскал за собой усталого азиатского мальчика в школьной форме. Всё это выглядело крайне подозрительно.

— Итак, куда мы едем? Пятый так и не сказал.

— Небраска, — ответил Бен. — На автобусе же было написано.

— Возраст, Бенни, возраст, — закряхтел Клаус. — Мои глаза уже не такие эльфийские, как у Леголаса.

— Это всё странно для меня, — сказал Бен. — Вы все очень изменились. Ты очень изменился.

— Можешь называть меня не братец Клаус, а дядя Клаус, если так будет удобнее. Типа я твой старший эксцентричный родственник.

Клаус открыл рюкзак. Там была бутылка воды, пачка бумажных салфеток, зубная щетка, чистые трусы и носки (где только взял?) и пакет с сэндвичами. Клаус достал их из пакета и заглянул внутрь. И тут же всплеснул руками.

— Он же знает, что мы не любим эти дурацкие сэндвичи с маршмэллоу!

Бен пожал плечами.

— Это же Пятый. Сам факт того, что он их сделал, уже чудо. Хотя почти уверен, что он напряг Ваню.

— Как думаешь, между ними что-то было?

— В тринадцать лет?

— Ну, кто знает…

Они ступали на опасную территорию.

Клаус из настоящего знал, что Бен из прошлого был влюблён в Клауса из прошлого. Каков облом должен быть, увидеть свою детскую любовь в теле тридцатилетнего наркомана. И ехать теперь с ним на край света. Боже мой, Небраска. Какая глушь!

— Как я умер? — спросил Бен, отложив свои сэндвичи.

Клаус подумал, что весело, наверное, их соседям слушать их беседы.

— Пятый не сказал тебе?

— Он сказал только то, что это было ужасно.

— Это было ужасно. Будет лучше, если ты и дальше будешь жить в сладком неведении.

Бен взял его за плечо.

— Прошу, не говори со мной как с ребёнком.

— И не думал, дорогой мой, просто произнести это вслух — выше моих сил. Это как с Волан-де-мортом. Не заставляй меня.

— Ладно. Прошу прощения.

Бен всегда был таким: понимающим, покладистым, славным. Клаус скучал по нему настоящему каждый день своей жизни за последние двенадцать лет. Кто бы мог подумать, что теперь он будет скучать по призраку.

На заправке обедали хмурые дальнобойщики. Бен взял себе пончик с ежевичным джемом с сахарной пудрой и запил его холодным чаем. Клаус поморщился — слишком приторно. Он-то хотел поскорее уйти — рядом с заправочными автоматом весьма ярко горел человек. Он так орал, что Клауса даже наушники не спасали.

Когда Бен доел, они вернулись на места. В автобусе было пыльно, и Клаус пару раз чихнул. За окнами уже стемнело, и наслаждаться пейзажами больше не было возможности. Хоть бы книжку какую положил, демон в обличье тринадцатилетки.

Клаус жутко хотел вытянуть ноги. И спина начинала болеть. Грёбаный возраст! Так надеешься, что до сорока ты свободен, бодр и свеж, а на самом деле после двадцати пяти ты начинаешь разваливаться.

— Слушай… — начал он, и тут же голова спящего Бена опустилась ему на плечо.

**Часть 4. В которой Бен и Клаус изведывают новые места**

_25 января 2013 года_

Они немного посидели на кровати, не зная, что делать дальше, и Клаус спросил:

— Ты вообще можешь кончить?

Бен поморщился.

— Я могу возбудиться.

— То есть это как после дешёвых колёс? Когда вот вроде почти да, но нет?

Он ненавидел это ощущение, хотя иногда можно было словить особый кайф.

— Не пробовал, но описываешь похоже. Чувство скорее приятное, чем нет, на самом деле. Оргазма нет, но что уж поделать. Я, в конце концов, умер.

— Давай попробуем ещё раз, только теперь ты не будешь трогать меня. Совсем.

Клаус лёг на кровать, широко раздвинув ноги, и поманил Бена к себе ближе. Тот уселся у него в ногах. С пола Клаус поднял крем его соседки по комнате (вроде бы от сухости вокруг глаз) и щедро мазнул по члену.

Бен всё ещё смущался, но вид обнажённого и возбуждённого Клауса его быстро раззадорил. Ему-то крем был ни к чему. Клаус приподнял бёдра, не переставая надрачивать и стонать. Потом его ноги разъехались и правая всё-таки задела Бена, по ней прошёлся холодок.

Бен смотрел во все глаза. Клаус специально устроил маленькое представление: метался головой по подушке, запрокидывал руки, кусал губы, как тогда, когда Бен зашёл случайно. Ему казалось, что за одно это выступление его можно было бы принять в театральное. И всё это не выпуская Бена из бокового зрения. Тот был куда беднее эмоционально, но дрочил с удовольствием, как будто ему очень нравилось то, что он видел. Ещё бы.

В какой-то момент он не выдержал и тихо-тихо на вздохе сказал:

— Боже, Клаус, какой же ты красивый.

Клаус не смог сдержать улыбки. Его чаще называли фриком или соской или нечё таким пидорком.

Потом Клаус перевернулся на живот. Это был финальный акт его представления. Он выдавил оставшийся крем на палец и аккуратно надавил на анус. Бен вздохнул. Значит, всё шло так, как надо. Клаус растягивал себя одним пальцем, не торопясь прибавлять второй, и дрочил другой рукой. Ему было охуенно. Это было охуенно. Смотреть за реакциями Бена на то, что он делает со своим телом. А делал-то он всего ничего — дрочил. Хотя ему однажды платили за это, но это совсем другая история.

Бен выглядел поражённым до глубины души. Он пару раз сделал такое лицо, будто сейчас кончит, но ничего не получалось. Клаус знал эти симптомы.

К первому пальцу прибавился второй, Клаус задел простату и красиво, протяжно простонал.

Нет, конечно, он мог всё сделать без Бена, но в таком случае он бы просто быстренько потискал член и этим бы ограничился. Прикол был в том, чтобы вместе, вдвоём.

Тут же он выгибался в пояснице, поднимал задницу вверх, орудовал пальцами.

— Хочу видеть твоё лицо, — сказал Бен.

И Клаус не смог его не послушаться — перевернулся. Он пару раз огладил головку большим пальцем, глядя Бену прямо в глаза, и кончил, изгибаясь и прикрывая веки.

Клаус отлежался, отдышался. Волосы налипли на лицо. Всё вокруг было липким от спермы и крема, в который невесть что клали. Оставалось надеяться, что его очко не забетонируется.

— Ну и как тебе? — спросил Клаус, поднимаясь. Он умирал от жажды.

— По-моему, всё было замечательно, — осторожно сказал Бен. — Я понимаю, тебе этого недостаточно, но для меня это большее, чем то, на что я могу надеяться.

— Забей, чувак. Было круто. Гораздо лучше, чем с тем тантрическим чуваком.

— Ну, спасибо.

— Это комплимент, между прочим. У него были руки. И язык. И ноги. И хер какой-никакой. Я, кажется, обещал рассказать эту историю. Так вот у него был… как же это называется? Микропенис, кажется. Ну, когда почти ничего нет. Так вот у него была теория, что все обладатели микропенисов наделены волшебными способностями, которые в будущем помогут им захватить мир.

— То есть скоро нас захватят обладатели микропенисов?

— По всей видимости. Кстати, я всегда в душевых удивлялся твоим размерам. Даже завидовал по молодости.

— Это расизм? Клаус, не могу поверить, ты вырос в самой расово разнообразной семье и всё равно предъявляешь мне за размер!

— Да причем тут это?! — возмутился Клаус. — Я тогда ещё даже стереотипов этих не знал. Господи Иисусе, что за время такое, член уже не похвалить. Я пошёл на кухню, меня тут ущемляют на основании того, что я белый мужчина.

Бен улыбнулся и разлёгся на постели.

_21 мая 2019 года_

Когда Бен понял, что уснул на чужом плече, он резко дёрнулся, отстранился и пробормотал извинения. Клаус потрепал его по голове.

Было уже раннее утро. Виноградный рассвет поднимался из-за горизонта.

Клаус страшно хотел есть и был уже готов сожрать стряпню Пятого. Сэндвичи были приторные, от них начинали болеть зубы, но вариантов особенно не было. В конце концов, Клаус едал и не такое в своей жизни.

— Где мы сейчас?

— Не знаю. В Техасе? — сказал Клаус.

— Мы не должны проезжать Техас по пути в Небраску, — ответил Бен и почесал глаза руками.

Клаус рассмеялся.

— Я в курсе, дурачок. Ты у меня, между прочим, географию всю жизнь списывал.

— А ты у меня математику, — с улыбкой вспомнил Бен. Как будто воспоминание об общей жизни доказало лишний раз, что это тот самый Клаус, с которым они столько лет прожили в одном доме.

— Математика — для лохов.

— Слышал бы тебя Пятый.

— О да. Вот именно поэтому.

Клаус потянулся и зевнул. Автобус постепенно пробуждался и начинал завтракать. Через полчаса остановились у очередной заправки. Все вышли размять ноги.

— Ты хотя бы примерно представляешь, куда мы едем?

— Не имею ни малейшего понятия. Пятый сказал, что там будет кто-то знакомый, но я даже не представляю, кто бы это мог быть. Надеюсь, не труп отца.

— Его же кремировали.

— Ну мало ли.

Бен пнул камешек ботинком.

— Погода хорошая.

— Да, погода отличная.

Клаусу не нравилось, что между ними была неловкость. Это же Бен, который видел его во всех возможных состояниях. Точнее, не совсем тот Бен. И в этом-то и была проблема.

До Небраски они доехали к середине дня. Судя по бумажке, которую им дал Пятый, нужно было пересесть на местный автобус, а потом ещё идти четыре мили. В магазине на автобусной станции Клаус купил ещё воды, батончиков и вместе с Беном стал ждать.

Спустя час их привезли на абсолютный пустырь, откуда им нужно было идти четыре мили.

— Ну, начинаем веселье.

Бену наверняка этот путь показался бы ерундой — он-то ещё вчера занимался физическими упражнениями с Академией Амбрелла, а Клаус бегал последний раз, когда не расплатился в кафе. Быстро бегал, надо заметить.

Клаус достал карту, достал компас. Столько лет эти знания были ему не нужны, но вот вы посмотрите, все уроки ориентирования сэра Реджинальда Харгривза в головешке.

— Нам туда, если я не ошибаюсь.

— У меня всегда с этим было хуже. Если что, вернёмся. День в самом разгаре.

— Да, главное — до ночи найти это загадочное место.

Они шли. И шли. И шли. Это было очень долго.

— Умоляю, давай отдохнём, — попросил Клаус.

Бен присел на траву, не боясь испортить форму. Они попили воды, съели по батончику.

— Ты знаешь, мне это напоминает наши походы в Академии. Только у нас есть карта и компас, и вода, и еда.

— Да, походы были жесткие, я их ненавидел.

— Всё же отец был мудаком.

Бен посмотрел на него, как будто ещё пока не мог произнести это вслух.

Собрав мусор, они пошли дальше. Пустынность постепенно сменялась полянками, а потом и полноценным лесом. Когда идти оставалось меньше полумили, что-то изменилось. Воздух стал каким-то другим, идти стало легче, сцепление с землёй изменилось. Компас перестал работать. Часы на руке Бена — тоже.

— Это временная аномалия?

— Видимо.

Спустя пятнадцать минут они упёрлись в забор.

— Будем перелезать? — спросил Бен.

— Не вижу другого выхода. Обходить будем до заката.

Клаус с позором загляделся на коленки Бена в форменных шортах, но тут же привёл себя в порядок, перекинул рюкзак и полез через забор.

За забором тоже был лес. В некоторых местах были установлены скамейки. Где-то — поилки для птиц. Бен с интересом смотрел по сторонам.

— Как думаешь, где мы?

— Понятия не имею.

Пение птиц становилось более слаженным.

У Клауса было плохое предчувствие.

Оно полностью подтвердилось, когда из-за дуба на него вышел Хейзел с ружьём.

— Да ёб твою мать! — возопил Клаус. — Пятый! Убью поганца! Не стреляйте, пожалуйста, мы сейчас уйдём.

— Хейзел? — раздался тонкий женский голос. — Ты нашёл мальчиков?

Через пару секунд к ним вышла немолодая женщина в джинсах и розовой курточке.

— Вы же… — сказал Бен. — Вы же Агнес из пончиковой?

— Да, милый, это я.

— А что вы тут делаете?

— То же, что и вы, — ответил Хейзел достаточно миролюбиво. — Прячемся.

**Часть 5. В которой начинают петь птицы**

_14 февраля 2013 года_

— Ты ограбил секс-шоп? — спросил Бен.

— Ну почему сра-азу ограбил? Это оскорбляет мой искренний романтический порыв. Сегодня праздник всё-таки.

Бен уставился на гору членов, пробок, анальных шариков и прочих приблуд, сваленную на кровати дешевого мотеля, где Клаус снял номер. Четырнадцатое февраля всё-таки.

— Клаус, ты ограбил секс-шоп.

— Боже, Бен, зануда, да, я ограбил секс-шоп.

— Окей. Ты… хочешь попробовать всё сразу?

— Нет, конечно. Сейчас что-нибудь подбёрем. — Клаус подсел к куче. — Так, это скучно. Этим я не знаю, как пользоваться. Это… анально-вагинальные лепестки. Взял по ошибке. Эллисон на день рождения подарю.

— Не смей.

— О, вот это мне нравится. Стеклянный дилдо. Имитация призрачного члена.

— Ты неисправим.

— А ты хочешь, чтобы я исправился?

— Пожалуй, что нет.

Клаус достал дилдо из коробки.

— Ну что, хочешь, чтобы эта красотулечка оказалась внутри меня?

— Ты же знаешь, что да. Но сначала давай мы посидим в кафе. Как нормальные люди.

Клаус поморщился.

— Ненавижу сидеть в кафе. Все думают, что я сумасшедший. Тем более мы не нормальные. Я вижу мёртвых, а ты мог вызывать тварей из другого измерения. И всё равно не люблю, когда смотрят.

— Ты и есть сумасшедший, Клаус, как бы ни прискорбно мне было это сообщать.

— Да, но не такой.

— Ты трахаешься со своим мёртвым братом.

— Бррр, ладно, это правда страшно звучит.

В кафе все места были заняты, кроме столика на одного, что было логично, учитывая дату. Клаус сел на стул, а Бен очень соблазнительно уселся на стол, положив ногу на ногу.

— Что будете заказывать? — нервно спросила официантка, она явно уже поняла, что Клаус сумасшедший.

— Самый большой стейк. Без крови и всей этой фигни. И самый большой молочный коктейль, чтобы с взбитыми сливками и всякими штучками сверху.

— Какой коктейль? Ванильный, шоколадный, клубничный?

— Ванильный.

— А я думал, ты любишь пожестче, — усмехнулся Бен.

— Ой, да иди ты!

— Вы это мне? — испуганно спросила побледневшая официантка.

— Нет, милая, не тебе. Не волнуйся, — сказал Клаус с улыбкой и состроил физиономию Бену.

Когда принесли стейк, Клаус вгрызся в него с полной силой.

— Романтика, — саркастично сказал Бен.

— Ты же знаешь, что я люблю тебя?

— Да.

— А я знаю, что ты любишь меня. Вот и смотри, как я жру мясо. Смотри и умиляйся. По-моему, очень романтично. А потом пойдём домой и я засуну себе в очко красивую стекляшку.

_21 мая 2019 года_

— Комиссия меня оправдала, и я уже собирался жить обычной жизнью вместе с Агнес где-нибудь в Англии шестидесятых, но Ча Ча, естественно, не могла отпустить эту ситуацию. И вот мы здесь. Прячемся. А вы, ребята, чем провинились?

— Ты пытал меня! — воскликнул Клаус.

— Прости, мужик, работа такая.

— Они что, ожидают, что мы будем вместе жить?

— Ну, выбор у вас, видимо, небольшой. Что случилось-то хоть?

— Меня вернули из прошлого, — сказал Бен. Он выглядел потерянным. — За пару минут до смерти.

Хейзел присвистнул.

— Это серьёзно.

Они шли по лесу. Пение птиц становилось всё громче, а деревья были всё реже, зато кустов было больше. Агнес молчала.

— Послушайте, — сказал Клаус. — Мы нашли это место с первого раза, при том что мы не гении ориентирования. Как это вообще работает?

— Не уверен. Только зная об этом месте, можно его найти.

— Э? Мы же не в «Гарри Поттере».

— Ментальные волны синхронизируются с фоном этого участка. Как-то так. На самом деле он находится в другом измерении.

— Безумие. Уверен, нас порежут в первый же день.

Хейзел пожал плечами.

— Нас за два месяца не порезали.

Клаус остался при своём мнении.

Хейзел изменился — потолстел ещё сильнее, отпустил настоящую бороду и выглядел как канадский лесоруб. Дамочка по имени Агнес смотрелась рядом с ним совсем крошечной.

— Вы голодные? — спросила Агнес.

— Да… — сказал Бен. — Если вас не затруднит.

— Мне будет только в радость. А вы, молодой человек, проголодались?

— Нет, нет, я как-нибудь на святом духе перекантуюсь.

Агнес остановилась. Остановились и все остальные. Она внимательно посмотрела на Клауса. Её лицо на секунду стало очень серьёзным, но буквально через мгновение она снова улыбалась.

— Мне кажется, вам стоит послушать птиц, пока мы обедаем.

— Вы серьёзно?

— Абсолютно, молодой человек. Послушайте, вам полезно будет.

Не то чтобы Клаус хотел отпускать Бена, но ему по какой-то причине действительно хотелось послушать птиц. Совершенно необъяснимое желание. И он остался. А Хейзел, Агнес и Бен ушли в деревянный, хорошо сбитый домик.

Клаус устроился на коряге, удобно лежащей на земле. Что-то в этом пении было такое. Не с этой планеты. Не из этого измерения.

Сначала все мысли ушли, а потом бросились в мозг с новой силой. За время путешествия он об этом не думал, но как же сильно он скучал по своему Бену, по его ехидству, по его улыбке, смеху. А он вёл себя с Беном как кретин. Клаус его не заслуживал. Ни живого, ни мёртвого.

Он ведь изменял Бену. Не мог без живого члена в своей заднице. Шлюха поганая. Бен терпел и ничего не говорил. Да и что он мог. Мёртвым не положены отношения. Бен прощал из раза в раз, а потом сказал даже не извиняться. У них просто открытые отношения. Постоянный вариант для негодяев.

Сейчас Клаус отдал бы всё, чтобы вернуть Бена и никогда не смотреть ни на кого больше. Но было поздно. Он заслуживал, пожалуй. А вот маленький Бен, который был влюблён, не заслуживал такой участи.

Клаус вскочил на ноги. Он не собирался об этом думать.

Это всё птицы. Это всё они.

Что за чертовщина?

**Часть 6. В которой, конечно же, всего лишь одна кровать**

_14 февраля 2013 года_

Клаус был пьян практически до потери сознания. Выпил он не то чтобы много, но было так хорошо: по телу расходилось тепло и нега. Ему было одурительно хорошо, и он очень жалел, что Бен не мог разделить с ним все радости алкогольного опьянения. И радости оргазма, раз уж на то пошло.

Внутри него был тот самый прозрачный дилдо, который он периодически лениво вводил и выводил, тихонько постанывая. Двигалась игрушка легко. Смазки Клаус не пожалел. Он вообще ничего не жалел, когда дело касалось секса.

Воздух в комнате мотеля был влажный, душный, хотелось смахнуть его с лица.

Бен лежал рядом с ним и говорил ему на ухо какой-то горячечный бред, как будто сам был пьян и очень возбуждён:

— Я бы слизал румянец с твоих щёк… Я бы трахнул тебя куда лучше этой стекляшки, трахал бы так нежно и так долго, что ты бы молил о пощаде и просил ещё.

— Боже, Бен, откуда в тебе это? — полузадушенным голосом простонал Клаус. — Я думал, ты забитый девственник.

— Ты бы орал так, что отец в своём кабинете услышал бы.

— Да, да, я бы… О!

Клаус продолжал дрочить, выгибаясь в спине. Как только он отклонялся дилдо входил глубже и задевал простату. Тогда Клаус переходил на крик. Мотели всё равно для этого и предназначены. Никто не удивится.

Никогда секс по пьяни ещё не был таким потрясающим. И ведь не секс даже, обычная дрочка, вот только не обычная.

Бен потянулся к лицу Клауса и дотронулся до кончика его носа, с которого готовилась упасть капля пота. Клаус почувствовал холодок.

Клаус кончил с громким криком, излившись себе на живот, и хорошенько потянулся, всё ещё не вынимая дилдо. Игрушка внутри чувствовалась так хорошо, не хотелось оставлять дырку пустой.

— Как же хорошо-то, а! А ты меня ругал за ограбленный секс-шоп.

— Я боюсь, что тебя однажды поймают, — сказал Бен уже своим нормальным голосом.

— Да, но мы ещё не всё попробовали. Как тебе вот те шарики?

— Я за вибрирующую пробку.

— На камень, ножницы, бумагу?

— Как всегда.

— Как всегда.

Они рассмеялись.

Клаус вынул стекляшку и виляющей походкой пошёл в душ. В мотельном душе было грязно, в сливе торчали рыжие волосы. Клаус поморщился. Впрочем, ничего не могло изменить его хорошего настроения. Это был первый День Святого Валентина, который он провёл с человеком, которого любил и который любил его в ответ.

Под струями душа Клаус не мог сдержать улыбки.

_21 мая 2019 года_

— Что с птицами? — сразу спросил Клаус, когда забежал в домик.

— Присаживайся, — сказала Агнес, суетящаяся на кухне. — Выпей какао.

— Да подождите вы с этим какао! Что не так с этими птицами?

Агнес поджала свои тонкие губы.

— С птицами всё в порядке. Они всего лишь из другого измерения, как и всё тут.

— То есть это инопланетные птицы напели мне в голову всякую чушь, хм?

— Не уверена, что это чушь. Если бы ты послушал подольше, возможно, понял бы для себя что-то важное.

Да он и так всё понял. Что тут непонятного. Он — жалкий мудак, который теперь помимо всего прочего хотел, чтобы его трахнул семнадцатилетний пацан.

— Давайте какао, — сдался Клаус. Что ему оставалось делать?

Наевшийся Бен уже сидел с чашкой в руках и выглядел так мирно, так по-домашнему. Клаусу хотелось обнять его и поцеловать в макушку.

Вместо этого Клаус решил осмотреться.

Внутри дом выглядел как сказочный. Ага, пряничный домик. Смотрите, детки, чтобы не съели. А крошек-то они не рассыпали, да и где они находятся знал один Пятый. Можно ли ему доверять? Это уже не тот Пятый, с которым они в детстве играли в шахматы (Пятый всегда выигрывал, а Клаус поддавался, потому что знал, стоит ему проявить себя, отец никогда не отстанет).

Большой стол был накрыт клетчатой скатертью. Жёлтые занавески не закрывали маленькое окно над мойкой. Пол был хороший, деревянный. Стулья — крепко сбитыми. Казалось, что всю мебель Хейзел выстругал самостоятельно. Такой у него теперь был образ.

На плите стояла кастрюля с супом. В центре стола стояла какая-то огромная зажаренная дичь, обёрнутая в фольгу, целая гора печеного картофеля тоже в фольге, спаржа, салат с гренками. Неудивительно, что Хейзела так разнесло.

— К сожалению, мальчики, у нас свободна только одна комната, — сказала Агнес. Она выглядела как человек, который безумно сожалеет о содеянном.

— Переживём, — сказал Клаус. Он однажды спал с пятью незнакомыми людьми на матрасе, который просто валялся на полу. И это была не худшая ночь в его жизни. Далеко не самая худшая.

— И там всего одна кровать, но большая.

А вот это Клауса ввергло в пучину уныния. Он, конечно, знал, что сможет себя контролировать, но как же сильно хотелось избежать ситуации, в которой придется себя контролировать. Бен бы знал, что делать. Сказал бы что-то вроде: «Спи на полу, тебе не привыкать». Но Бена здесь не было. Точнее был, в этом и состояла проблема.

— О!

Бен покраснел.

— Ну, ничего страшного, — сказал Клаус. — Будем пихаться локтями. Если ты храпишь, мон ами, будешь спать на диване.

— Диван у нас, кстати, тоже есть, — сказал Хейзел. — Но кровать у вас огромная, там три человека спокойно лягут.

Они немного молча пили горячий какао, а Хейзел обгладывал чью-то здоровенную ногу.

— Вы же братья, мальчики? — спросила Агнес.

По понятным причинам это обычно было неочевидно. В детстве их чаще принимали за друзей, а в отрочестве за парочку.

— Да. Как вы поняли?

Она улыбнулась и вдруг стала самой красивой женщиной, что видел Клаус. Чертовщина какая-то.

— У меня свои секреты.

— Не пугайте меня, — шутливо сказал Клаус. — Меня уже напугали ваши птицы.

— Они не мои, дорогой, они здешние.

После этого безумного разговора Клаус пошёл смотреть масштабы пиздеца, который ожидал его ночью. Лестница была добротная, деревянная и широкая. Наверху было две комнаты и ванная. Он прошёл в гостевую, там, где не было хозяйских вещей. Комната оказалась светлой с обоями цвета лимонных карамелек и занавесками в цветочек. Кровать действительно была большая, заправленная покрывалом в ту же расцветку, что и занавески.

— Можно?

Клаус не слышал, как Бен зашёл.

— Конечно. Тебе, солнце, всегда и везде можно.

Бен всё ещё был нездорово румяным.

— Я чувствую себя странно.

Клаус почувствовал, как его сердце упало. Если с Беном что-то не так снова, он не переживёт. Он сам себя закопает.

— Что такое?

— У меня всегда было такое чувство… — Бен поморщился. — Не знаю, как объяснить. Как будто скоро экзамен, ты волнуешься, и в животе и в груди вот это неприятное ощущение. Знаешь?

Клаус никогда не боялся экзаменов, зато чуть в штаны не накладывал, боясь, что отец спалит с косяком или объёбанным.

— Да, знаю.

— Так вот сейчас этого чувства нет. Как будто они успокоились.

— Может, это место исцелило, — Клаус показал пальцами кавычки, — тебя от твоей способности.

— Нет, они здесь. Просто им хорошо.

— Пиздец, — единственное, что смог вымолвить Клаус.

**Часть 7. В которой Клаус делает много глупостей**

_7 апреля 2013 года_

Первый раз произошёл по пьяни. Клаус выжрал бутылку дешевого виски в одну харю и сидел кучей в углу какого-то убогого клуба. В тот день духи как-то особенно доставали его. Сил терпеть не было. Он хотел умереть, но никак не мог решиться на реальные действия. Он всегда был трусом, в конце концов. А вдруг и там они не отстанут от него?

Парень был потрясающе красив — с глазами цвета лазури, телом Аполлона и… ВИЧ-положительным статусом. Поэтому он и обратил внимание на Клауса. Тому в таком состоянии было наплевать.

Клауса ебали прямо у аварийного выхода, а он хватался за ручку этой дверцы и стонал, как блядь, пока его хорошенько драли.

Утром у Клауса болело всё тело, очко особенно, было жуткое похмелье, а в кармане записка: «проверься». Это могло значить только одно. Клаус запаниковал.

Бена не было две недели. Клаус проверился в бесплатной клинике — результат был отрицательный. То ли его кто-то очень любил там сверху, то ли он был просто крайне везучим мудаком.

Когда Бен всё же появился, Клаус не мог смотреть ему в глаза.

— Не знаю, что сказать. Прости.

— Это было ожидаемо. — Бен вздохнул. — Я тебя понимаю.

Насколько Бен был спокойным, настолько же взвинченным чувствовал себя Клаус. Он хотел вывернуться наизнанку, чтобы доказать, насколько он любит Бена, насколько ему Бен важен.

— Я больше не буду, — всё, что он смог выдавить из себя.

— Будешь.

— Но я правда не хочу.

— Я знаю.

Клаус схватился за волосы.

— И не понимаю, почему так произошло. Мне даже не понравилось. Было ужасно, грязно, больно и стыдно.

Бен посмотрел на него так, как будто видел насквозь. Наверное, так и было на самом деле. Не было в Клаусе ничего особенного, он был прозрачен, как стёклышко.

— Ты не можешь прекратить разрушать себя. В этом всё твоё существо. Алкоголь, наркотики, секс без обязательств. В детстве ты даже пытался резать руки, но отец заметил и запер тебя в склепе на сутки. Всё это симптомы одной болезни.

И откуда Бен такой умный, чёрт возьми? Он же не дожил и до восемнадцати. Это Клаус должен был быть опытным и мудрым.

— И что же это за болезнь?

— Ненависть к себе, Клаус. И всем, кто тебя любит, очень тяжело на это смотреть. Ты как будто бомба, которая скоро взорвётся и старается сделать так, чтобы взрывная волна захватила как можно больше человек вокруг.

— Я не хочу, чтобы попало в тебя, — честно сказал Клаус.

— Меня уже давно разорвало первым зарядом.

— Я пойму, если ты больше не будешь мне являться.

Бен покачал головой.

— Клаус, ты не понимаешь.

— Не понимаю, — согласился Клаус.

— Я подписался на всё это с самого начала. На все твои загоны, наркоманию, блядство и нытьё. Я полюбил тебя таким, и как бы мне ни было больно, я не собираюсь тебя менять, потому что… Просто потому что.

Клаус приложил руки ко рту, сел на кровать и начал раскачиваться.

— Ты святой.

— Я мёртвый. Это не одно и то же.

— В твоём случае — одно.

_21 мая 2019 года_

Клаус не принимал ничего с тех пор, как они сели в автобус, чтобы быть начеку в случае чего, и сейчас его уже начинало подкумаривать. Закидываться сейчас чем-то могло быть слишком опасно, а он не хотел подвергать Бена опасности.

Но чуть-чуть натурального расслабона не помешает. Клаус вышел на балкон гостевой комнаты и начал скручивать косяк.

Там его застал Хейзел.

— Тебе не крипово в этом месте? — спросил Клаус. Он смотрел на еловые лапы и, казалось, видел каждую иголочку. Быстро же его сегодня взяло.

И теперь он стоял и мирно собирался побеседовать с человеком, который пытал его до полусмерти. Жизнь всё-таки хоть и бессердечная сука, но с потрясающим чувством юмора.

— Поделишься?

Клаусу было не жалко. Хейзел затянулся.

— Да ты знаешь, тут немного жутковато, но Агнес здесь буквально расцвела. Как я могу сказать ей, что от этого места очко сжимается?

— Вот и у меня такой мощный жим-жим, что я ничего с собой поделать не могу.

Травка действовала хорошо, мягко, страх постепенно отступал, хотя некоторых, как Клаус слышал, начинало кошмарить от травы.

— Хорошо, — сказал Хейзел, облокачиваясь на перила.

— Ты совсем не врубаешься, что это за место?

— В душе не ебу. И вся эта хуйня с тем, что волны какие-то синхронизируются? По мне, так — полная чушь. Хотя я и не семи пядей. Но за что купил, за то продаю. Пятый сказал, что о нём никто не знает, и это самое главное.

— Ты ему веришь? — было странно говорить так о собственном брате, но это же был Пятый. Он вполне мог устроить какой-нибудь дикий эксперимент и никому не сказать.

— А что мне остаётся?

— И то верно.

Они спокойно раскурили косяк, и Клаус зашёл обратно в комнату. Бен раскладывал нехитрые пожитки. Если они тут задержатся, этого не хватит. Да и наркоты ему на пару недель. О чём вообще Пятый думал? Или он планировал решить вопрос с Беном быстрее? Наверное, так.

Как интересно, он собирался решать этот вопрос? Посмотреть на боссов этими щенячьими глазками тринадцатилетки? Могло выгореть, кстати.

Бен выглядел грустным.

— Смотрю, ты не очень рад уехать из дома и из своего времени заодно?

Бен помялся и сказал:

— Я очень скучаю.

— По семье?

— По тебе.

— О! — воскликнул Клаус. Об этом он не подумал. Ведь не только он был разлучен со своим Беном, но и этот Бен был разлучён со своим Клаусом. Голова шла кругом. Скуренное не помогало выстроить эту сложную логическую цепочку. Клаусу хотелось консервированных ананасов.

— Не знаю, насколько вы были близки с моим призраком, но там, в шестом году мы очень дружили.

Они подбирались к очень опасной теме. Ничего не сказать — это практически соврать, а сказать — обязать к чему-то большему. Что хуже?

— Мы были постоянно вместе, — туманно ответил Клаус.

— Я был в тебя влюблён, — выпалил Бен. Он стоял спиной, и лица его Клаус не видел.

Вся трава мигом выветрилась из головы Клауса. И что он теперь должен был сделать? Отпустить дурацкую шутку? Признаться и спросить, как он относится к тридцатилетним наркоманам? Признаться и посочувствовать им обоим?

— До меня доходил такой слух.

Зачем-то он приплёл к дурацкой шутке Эллисон.

— Но ты не…

И вот тут Клаус пытался разрядить бомбу, которая могла в любой момент рвануть.

— Ты же из прошлого. Если я скажу, будут последствия, глупыш, — сказал Клаус, тронув указательным пальцем нос Бена.

— Но я уже в будущем. Это так не работает.

Но Клаус уже ушёл. Он не был готов к этому разговору. Он ни к чему этому не был готов, если честно.

**Часть 8. В которой Бен очень разный**

_6 мая 2014 года_

После коктейлей Клауса потянуло философствовать. Ему было хорошо, спокойно, просто охуенно. На улице было тепло, окно они открыли, оттуда раздавался шум оживлённой улицы.

Бен наблюдал за ним, как наблюдают за животными в естественной среде обитания.

— Как думаешь, что сказал бы отец, узнай он о нас? — спросил Клаус. Он не виделся с отцом больше двух лет и не собирался менять положения дел. Старый козёл заслуживал умереть в одиночестве без стакана с водой.

— Что мы больные ублюдки? — Бен пожал плечами. — Его мнение меня волнует меньше всего.

— Думаю, он бы провёл какой-нибудь бесчеловечный эксперимент над нашими чувствами.

— И то верно, — согласился Бен.

Клаус выгнулся на кровати, разминая мышцы. В его опьянении как раз наступил тот этап, когда хочется куда-то идти и что-то делать.

— Семья ломает нас до того, как кто-то ещё успевает это сделать, - сказал Клаус. Как бы он ни любил это вспоминать, его сломало тогда, в склепе.

— Но только семья способна починить сломанное. Не думаешь?

— Точно. Ты — единственная причина, по которой я до сих пор жив.

Бен усмехнулся.

— Это забавно, учитывая, что я мёртв.

— У нас всё забавно, мы же Харгривзы. — Он снова вытянулся. — Пошли на новый фильм Эллисон?

— Сейчас? Ночью?

— Ну, а почему бы и нет?

— Ну, я мёртв, мне день и ночь без разницы, да и тебе рано утром на работу не вставать. Пошли.

В зале никого не было. Ленивый контролёр лениво проверил у них билеты. Рекламировали банк и что-то про супергероев. Клаус не запомнил, потому что пялился на лицо Бена, интересно подсвеченное экраном.

Фильм вроде был отличным. А Эллисон играла кошмарно, впрочем, как всегда. У неё абсолютно не было таланта, и никто этого не замечал. Очень удобно.

Всё было заебись. Не хватало только поцелуев на последнем ряду.

— Я хочу, чтобы ты расстегнул джинсы прямо сейчас, — прошептал Бен в ухо Клаусу. Это был выстрел прямо в сердце.

Клаус мгновенно вспыхнул. Он и не думал, что нечто способно так мгновенно и так сильно его возбудить. Он был готов раздеться за секунду до гола ради такого голоса. И он послушался.

— А теперь достань член. Медленно, аккуратно. Не торопись.

Клаус вытащил полувставший член. В последнее время он так быстро возбуждался. Бен делал с ним какие-то невероятные вещи одним голосом.

— Погладь себя так, как хотел бы гладить меня.

Клаус обвёл большим пальцем головку — один раз, другой. Возбуждение росло. Проехался ладонью по члену вверх и вниз. Не смог сдержать стона. Хотелось стонать, чтобы было слышно в соседнем баре. И трахать себя сзади пальцами, прямо на этом проклятом пыльном кресле.

— Яички. Не забывай про них.

Он взял в руку яйца и немного помял их, совсем немного, и тут же вернулся к члену, потому что тот изнывал и истекал.

— Хорошо, ты такой молодец, - шептал Бен. - Такой молодец!

Острая волна возбуждения прошила Клауса. Никто и никогда не говорил ему, что он молодец. Все только ругали его и чморили. Это возбуждало безумно.

— Молодец, всё отлично делаешь. Трогай себя, как будто трогаешь меня. Давай, Клаус, давай, ты сможешь.

Клаус продолжил дрочить, всё ускоряясь.

Кончил он, когда Эллисон на экране фальшиво плакала.

— Это было охуенно, — заключил Клаус.

— Всегда пожалуйста, — сказал Бен, усмехнувшись.

Возможно, он был демоном из Ада, который воплотился в его мёртвого брата, чтобы совратить и окончательно развратить.

После кинотеатра Клаус завернул за китайской едой и был вполне счастлив, если бы не предстоящий разговор.

Бен продолжал рассматривать его.

— Однажды ты очень сильно влюбишься, — сказал Бен.

— Не-ет, ну что ты такое… — простонал Клаус с набитым ртом.

— Клаус, послушай, однажды ты очень сильно влюбишься, и тогда просто… не забывай про меня.

— Я ни в кого не влюблюсь, не говори чепухи.

— Живые должны быть с живыми, Клаус.

— Это кто сказал?

— Природа.

— Природа сказала мне, что нельзя любить мужчин и носить глиттер, но вот он я.

У Бена в глазах стояла такая чернота.

— Просто запомни этот разговор и всё.

— Окей, окей, если ты перестанешь занудствовать, а дома мы попробуем что-нибудь новенькое. А то я уже созрел на второй круг.

— Конечно.

— По рукам.

_21 мая 2019 года_

В кровати они лежали настолько далеко друг от друга, насколько это возможно. Во сне, конечно, могло произойти что угодно, но следовало предпринять все предосторожности. Клаус, например, специально не закинулся теми колёсами, от которых у него всегда на утро стояк.

И тут же всё было разрушено.

— Я говорил тебе о своих чувствах? — всё не унимался Бен.

Клаус тяжело вздохнул.

— Какое это имеет значение?

— Я хотел бы знать, была ли у меня надежда. Теперь-то всё понятно, но хотя бы узнать, что тогда можно было…

— Слушай, Бен, не хочу быть тем старым пердуном, который задвигает всякую псевдомудрую хуйню, но мечтать о несбывшемся — самое последнее дело. Тебе семнадцать, ты симпотный, найдёшь кого-нибудь себе.

— А если я не представляю, как это — кого-то другого?

— Это пройдёт, — сказал Клаус, сам не веря своим словам. Значило ли это, что и его чувства к Бену когда-нибудь бы просто закончились. Нет, он с этим не хотел мириться. Но и говорить мелкому правду…

— У тебя был шанс. Счастлив?

— Серьёзно?

— Всё, я один раз сказал. Повторять не буду.

— Охренеть. Я всегда думал тебе Диего нравится.

— Диего? Боже упаси. Кто угодно, но не Диего. Спи давай.

Они лежали молча. Из окна раздавалось пение птиц.

Клаус не мог заснуть. Ещё вчера утром он проснулся в особняке, хорошенько позавтракал, закинулся таблеточками и всё было отлично, а сегодня он в жуткой хижине в середине Небраски, то есть в жопе мира.

— Я могу до тебя дотронуться? — жалобно спросил Бен.

Клаусу стоило всего самообладания сказать:

— Это не лучшая идея.

Они ещё долго лежали молча. Лежали в одних позах, а потом Бен свернулся калачиком и беззвучно заплакал. Он трясся как котёнок, выброшенный в дождь. У Клауса разрывалось сердце. Он подгрёб поближе и обнял его со спины.

— Всё будет хорошо. Я тебе обещаю.

Бен всхлипнул в полный голос.

**Часть 9. В которой Клаус кое-что осознает**

_6 августа 1968 года_

Они с Дэйвом всегда были вместе: за одним столом обедали, в одном окопе стреляли, на соседних койках спали. Клаус рассказал о том, откуда он, но Дэйв, кажется, не поверил. Ну, а кто бы поверил, в самом деле?

Бен появлялся всё реже и реже. Клаус постоянно находился на виду, и общение с призраком сделало бы его мишенью для насмешек.

А потом Бен, видимо, понял, что Клаус собирался остаться. Не возвращаться в сытый и тёплый девятнадцатый, а прижиться каким-то образом на поле боя, бегать под обстрелами и палить из автоматов. И всё ради одного человека. Так бывает только с любовью. С той, о которой поют в песнях и рассказывают в сказках.

— Помнишь наш разговор несколько лет назад? — спросил Бен.

Они сидели за шатром. Клаус курил в одиночестве. Сигареты во Вьетнаме были отвратительные, не сравнить с теми, что продавались в двадцать первом веке, но он не жаловался. Почти.

Было нещадно жарко даже вечером. Наступление темноты никак не смягчало париловки.

— О чём?

— Что однажды ты влюбишься?

— А, этот. — Клаус поморщился и вытер пот со лба. — Помню.

— Я был прав, видишь.

— Тебе лишь бы оказаться правым, — грустно сказал Клаус. Он понимал, в какой ситуации оказался. Понимал, что выйти из неё победителем не получится ни при каких обстоятельствах. Он проиграл — Бену, Дэйву, ситуации, богу, если этот мудак всё же существует.

— Ты любишь Дэйва, — констатировал Бен. Его голос не был грустным. В нём не было ни капли печали, словно он просто был братом, который радовался за успехи в личной жизни брата.

— Послушай, это всё не то, как тебе кажется. Я люблю его, да, но не так как тебя. Ты для меня — что-то постоянное, как часть меня самого, рука или нога. Я не люблю тебя, это не любовь, наверное. Это жизненная необходимость… А Дэйв просто человек, в которого я влюбился.

— Я понимаю.

— Да откуда ты взялся-то такой понимающий? — резко сказал Клаус. Он хотел, чтобы Бен наорал на него, обозвал последними словами, сказал что-нибудь такое, отчего бы внутренности выблевать захотелось. А он всё понимал.

Бен непонимающе моргнул. Он явно не знал, чем заслужил такую грубость. Казалось бы, он тут святого разыгрывает.

— Не знаю, Клаус, со смертью приходит такое смирение. Его ни с чем не сравнить.

— Мне это всё кажется слишком похожим на то, что тебе похуй.

— А ты хочешь, чтобы я назвал тебя блядью и дал по морде? — спросил Бен с едва уловимой улыбкой.

И тут он понимал.

— Хочу.

— Я этого не скажу.

— Я знаю.

— Используй каждую секунду, что вам дана, слышишь меня, — сказал Бен.

— Я постараюсь.

Клаус плакал в тот вечер как ребёнок. Один, за шатром, с полупустой пачкой сигарет. Он не знал, что с ним не так, и так сильно себя ненавидел, что желал себе умереть во время завтрашнего обстрела.

Но судьба распорядилась иначе.

Больше Клаус не видел Бена до самого возвращения в своё время.

_22 мая 2019 года_

Утром Бен взял себя в руки. Глаза у него больше не были на мокром месте.

— Извини, что доставал тебя с вопросами, — сказал Бен, когда они оба проснулись и столкнулись в ванной комнате за чисткой зубов.

— Ничего страшного, — сказал Клаус с вымученной улыбкой. Он не мог перестать думать о том, как живой и настоящий Бен трясся в его объятиях. — Я понимаю. Тебе сейчас непросто. Но будет легче. Пока мы застряли тут, но потом ты заново подружишься с остальными, и будет полегче.

— Обещаешь?

Зубная паста чуть вытекла изо рта Бена и потекла по подбородку. Клаус убрал её указательным пальцем.

— Я не даю обещания с того случая, когда я обещал не портить семейный праздник, но наблевал в антикварную вазу, но тут, пожалуй, поступлюсь принципами. Обещаю, что всё будет хорошо.

Клаус не был уверен в том, что будет хорошо. Он знал, что в Комиссии работают хитроумные уёбки, а их семья — сборище фриков, которое может вытворить всё что угодно. И в любой момент сюда могли ворваться чудики с портфелями и в дурацких масках. Или могли не ворваться, а потом Лютер выдал бы какую-нибудь чушь вроде того, что всё замечательно, но ты не наш Бен, уж извини. Лютер бы, конечно, так не сказал, но Клаус не мог простить тому, что он сделал с Ваней.

— Так странно, что я уже третий день провожу без тренировок. Непривычно.

— Ничего, перед обедом я разрешу тебе использовать своё старое тело в качестве боксёрской груши, чтобы ты не терял формы.

Глаза Бена мигом загорелись. Всё-таки он был обычным мальчишкой.

— Настоящий спарринг.

— Ну, вряд ли я сейчас способен на «настоящий» спарринг, но посмотрим, насколько я растерял форму. Или можешь попросить Хейзела, меня он отделал нехило. Я, правда, был привязан почти всё время, так что силы были не равны.

В дверь комнаты постучали.

— Спускайтесь на завтрак, — раздался голос Агнес.

Бен с аппетитом завтракал и с удовольствием согласился вместе с Агнес пойти посмотреть на птиц.

Клаус решил прогуляться по лесу в одиночестве, раз уж его в компанию не звали.

Он долго шёл, погрузившись в свои мысли о том, что «его» Бену тоже когда-то было семнадцать. И, по идее, ему и должно было остаться семнадцать, но он взрослел вместе с Клаусом по какой-то невероятной причине. Наверное, из-за их слишком близкой связи Бен становился более человечным призраком. С некоторыми ведь и поговорить толком нельзя, они только воют и всё, а Бен делал всё, что мог делать обычный человек, кроме того, чтобы трогать предметы.

Ещё он вспоминал Вьетнам, и то, с каким пониманием Бен отнёсся к ситуации с Дэйвом. Это было что-то большее, чем христианское или буддистское смирение. Это было смирение истинно любящего человека. Смог бы сам Клаус отпустить в такой ситуации? А зная, что это временное? Нет, наверное. Поэтому Бен был хорошим человеком, а Клаус — плохим.

Сейчас он бы всё отдал, лишь бы спросить у Бена, что делать с этим пацаном, которого в один момент лишили семьи и привычной жизни, но дали второй шанс. Хотел бы Клаус получить такой второй шанс? Наверное, нет. Он недостаточно любил свою жизнь для этого. Тогда, в семнадцать, он мечтал умереть вместо Бена. Чтобы ему поставили бронзовый памятник и запомнили как милого мальчика, а не влачить до тридцати жизнь жалкого наркоши.

Спустя два часа интенсивной прогулки и не менее интенсивного самобичевания Клаус заметил следующее — птицы пели, но за всё время он не увидел ни одной.

С этой находкой он кинулся бежать к хижине.

Хейзел стоял в беседке, ел печенье и смотрел вдаль. Заняться здесь, кроме наблюдений за флорой и фауной, видимо, было нечем.

— Слушай, как там тебя?.. Хейзел, ты когда-нибудь видел здесь птиц?

— Ну конечно, они постоянно поют.

— Нет, я не спрашиваю про пение, я спрашиваю видел ли ты этих мелких засранцев своими глазами?

— Если так подумать…

— Думай, Хейзел, думай, — поторопил его Клаус. Потому что если птиц не было, то куда Агнес увела Бена? Куда и с какой целью?

— Вообще-то нет, я не видел здесь птиц, только слышал.

— Спасибо, друг.

И Клаус уже собирался бежать, куда глаза глядят, потому что куда пошли Агнес и Бен он не знал.

— Постой! — окликнул его Хейзел. — Куда ты?

— В душе не ебу!

— Ты думаешь, они в опасности?

— Прости великодушно, Хейзел, но мне насрать на твою пончиковую леди, но Бен, кажется, в опасности.

— Я с тобой! — жарко воскликнул Хейзел.

— Ну давай, только не отставай, здоровяк.

**Часть 10. В которой завеса тайны приоткрывается**

_27 марта 2019 года_

Бен появился почти сразу. В отличие от Дэйва. Он посмотрел на кровь, на новое тату, на жетоны. Лицо у него болезненно скривилось.

— Я очень сочувствую твоей потере, — сказал он. Казалось, что вполне искренне. Это же был Бен, конечно, он сочувствовал искренне. Он же был святым.

— Спасибо… — безразлично ответил Клаус и столь же безразлично напомнил: — Скоро конец света.

— Вы его остановите, — уверенно сказал Бен.

— Что-то я уже не уверен, что хочу его останавливать.

— А как же Дэйв? Ты не хочешь увидеть его снова?

Клаус задумался. Конечно, он хотел увидеть Дэйва снова. Но их отношения не вернуть. Тем более что Дэйв — не Бен, он не будет рядом постоянно, он будет появляться прозрачной тенью и тут же уходить, как и все остальные. Только Бен оставался. Бен говорил, что это сила любви Клауса его держит. Сможет ли одна сила удержать двоих? Любил ли Клаус Дэйва так же, как Бена? Смог бы практически вытащить его из небытия? Он точно знал, что нет, не смог бы. Он знал Бена с рождения. Связь между ними была столь крепка, что мало кому понятна. Все перевирают известную поговорку про «Кровь — не водица», а там ведь про околоплодные воды, и про то что те, кто побратался кровью, могут быть ближе, чем рождённые от одной матери. Клаус и Бен кровью были повенчаны во время операций Академии, с самого раннего возраста. А с Дэйвом… Десять месяцев — это много, но это не вся жизнь.

Сейчас же Клаус был вмазан и Бена он видел, а Дэйва — нет. Из этого можно было сделать только один вывод.

— Пятый что-нибудь придумает, — сказал Бен. Ах да, они всё ещё говорили о конце света, который должен был наступить через пару дней. Если бы спросили у Клауса, то он бы сказал, пусть эта сраная планета испарится ко всем хуям.

— У вас, у мёртвых, у всех есть одно большое заблуждение. И касается оно того, что якобы мы, все живые, очень цепляемся за свою жизнь. Это не так.

— Ты видел что-то. Там.

— Кроме того, что отец побрил меня опасной бритвой? Ну, я видел девочку-бога на велосипеде, которая сказала, что я ей не нравлюсь. Я сказал ей, что себе я, в общем-то, тоже не нравлюсь. Не похоже на божественное откровение.

— А ты ждал, что тебе откроют все тайны мироздания?

— Не знаю, чего ждал. Наверное, того, чтобы меня отпустило это чувство. Эта жуткая, невыносимая тоска, которая забивается только наркотиками.

— Ну, это не к богу, это к психиатру запрос.

— Да иди ты, — отмахнулся Клаус.

Бен улыбнулся впервые с начала разговора.

— Уже сходил везде, куда смог. Теперь вот чиллю в виде призрака.

— Какой ты всё-таки занозой бываешь, — драматично сказал Клаус. — У меня тут драма, между прочим.

— У тебя всегда драма. Не помню ни разу, чтобы у тебя не было драмы.

— На этот раз всё серьёзно. К тому же, скоро конец света. Знаешь, что?

— Нет, Клаус, — со вздохом ответил Бен, — не знаю.

— Ну, конечно, как я мог не догадаться. Нужно подобрать наряд на конец света. Пусть следующая цивилизация, когда будет проводить раскопки, охуеет от моего наряда.

— Ты неисправим.

— Я прекрасен. И ты меня обожаешь.

— А вот второе — верно.

_22 мая 2019 года._

Хейзел и при первой их встрече не производил впечатление очень спортивного человека. А уж откормленный великодушной Агнес так и вовсе переместился в новую весовую категорию. Но бежал он так, как будто в нём было килограмм шестьдесят, и он ежедневно совершал марафон на десять миль.

Клаус чуть не умер. В нём боролось желание лечь на землю и защитить Бена. Второе пока побеждало. Но, с другой стороны, у Бена было больше возможностей защитить себя, чем у Клауса, поэтому первое желание иногда почти выбивалось вперёд.

Они долго блуждали по лесу, потому что ни Клаус, ни, как выяснилось, Хейзел ни хрена в нём не ориентировались. Но когда они всё же нашли Агнес и Бена…

Сказать, что Клаус был в шоке, означало не сказать ничего, даже рта не раскрыть.

Бен стоял в центре поляны. Агнес — чуть поодаль. Вокруг них парило около двух десятков кругляшков с щупальцами, похожих на осьминогов. Вокруг Бена тоже были выпущены щупальца. И казалось, что… они общаются.

Первой их заметила Агнес.

— Хейзел, дорогой…

— Что это за чертовщина?!

Хейзел выглядел как человек, видевший некоторое дерьмо, но это поразило даже его.

— Я всё объясню. Только успокойся.

— Что ты делаешь с пацаном?!

— Со мной всё нормально, — подал голос Бен.

Кажется, Клаус начал догадываться, где тут собака зарыта. Пришелец внутри Бена смог призвать своих дружков в это странное, но безопасное место. А Агнес ему в этом как-то помогала. Но значило ли это, что теперь какая-то часть Земли будет ходить с этими штуками внутри? Клаусу бы хотелось этого избежать.

Потом, правда, всё равно оказалось, что он ничего не понял.

Они сидели на кухне в полном молчании. Бен и Агнес выглядели как провинившиеся школьники.

— Ты пришелец? — первым делом спросил Хейзел.

— Я консультант вымирающих рас, — тихо, но уверенно ответила она.

— Ты пришелец… А он?

— Он землянин, который был выбран в качестве носителя. Я должна была контролировать процесс его роста, но это сильно затруднялось усилиями сэра Харгривза, поэтому я устроилась работать в соседнюю пончиковую, чтобы хоть иногда видеть его.

— А это место? — спросил Клаус.

— Это место пересечения наших измерений. Тысячи иирингов — так называется их раса — ждут здесь своей очереди, чтобы переселиться в человека. По своей сути они симбионты и не могут жить без хозяина. Но тут им созданы благоприятные условия.

— Ясно. А пение птиц?

— Ииринги здорово научились его имитировать. Похоже, правда?

У Клауса голова шла кругом. Зачем, скажите, имитировать птиц каким-то инопланетным иирингам?

— Да, но зачем?

— Я их попросила, — просто ответила Агнес. — Мне нравится птичье пение.

— Постойте, — остановил её Клаус. — А что за мысли они мне внушали? Они телепаты?

— Нет, у них просто мощное ментальное поле. Кроме того, у них общее сознание, поэтому каждый ииринг знает всё обо всех других иирингах.

— Да, дрочить им, наверное, неудобно.

Хейзел посмотрел на Клауса как на идиота.

Ну, уж простите. Это была нервная реакция на то, что внутри его брата жил пришелец. То есть они и раньше это подозревали, но теперь узнали точно и это почему-то было очень страшно.

— Можно его как-то достать из Бена?

— Можно, — сказала Агнес. — Если он этого захочет.

Все уставились на Бена.

— Я думаю, мы уже неплохо сжились за семнадцать лет. Правда, он всегда скучал по родным.

— Они действительно тяжело переносят разлуку из-за общего сознания, — сказала Агнес. — Я ни в коем случае не хочу влиять на решение Бена, моя миссия в любом случае провалена. Сколько бы раз я не пыталась установить контакт с людьми, Комиссия вставляла мне палки в колёса. Удивительно, что они меня не убили.

— А ведь на это задание могли послать меня, — хрипло сказал Хейзел.

— Да, дорогой, но всё это в прошлом. Срок эксперимента был тридцать лет. В октябре мой контракт будет закончен, и я буду абсолютно свободна от всех обязательств.

— Я могу полететь за тобой? — спросил Хейзел.

— Конечно, — ответила Агнес с самой счастливой улыбкой, что Клаус видел когда-либо у женщины.

Клаус не мог не умилиться этой всепрощающей любви киллера и инопланетной захватчицы. Странно? Крипово? Всё равно лучшая история любви, чем «Сумерки».

**Часть 11. В которой Бен и Клаус обещают друг другу натрахаться на всю оставшуюся жизнь**

_29 марта 2019 года_

Когда Бен дотронулся до него, Клаус не сразу понял, что это значит. Неожиданно, но не более того. А значило это очень многое. Если можно ударить, то можно и обнять, поцеловать, потрахаться, уснуть вместе. Всё по очереди, в любой последовательности, в любом количестве.

Они теперь могли быть вместе по-настоящему, делать всё, что делают обычные пары. Если, конечно, не случится конец света. А вот в этом была загвоздка. Они так и не решили, как останавливать апокалипсис.

— Господи, Бен! Если мы остановим апокалипсис, мы будем трахаться три месяца без перерыва. Нет, четыре месяца. Мы натрахаемся на всю оставшуюся жизнь.

Бен активно закивал и потянулся за поцелуем. Поцелуй был самый настоящим. Клаус чувствовал язык Бена, его губы. Как давно он об этом мечтал. Да практически всю жизнь. Поцелуй получился страстный, сердце стучало, дыхание сбилось. У Бена же сердце не стучало и дыхание не сбивалось. Ему в этом плане было удобнее. Но Клаус чувствовал такую эйфорию, ему казалось, что он сейчас взлетит.

Они долго не могли оторваться друг от друга.

— Это всё ты, Клаус. Ты этим управляешь, — сказал Бен, как только они отстранились.

— Я? Но я не понимаю. Это как в компьютерной игре, когда вроде что-то делаешь правильно, но не знаешь как.

— Возьми меня за руку. Можешь?

Клаус протянул руку. Они сплели пальцы. Хотелось плакать от счастья. Абсолютного, детского счастья.

— Чёрт, реально получается.

Бен протянул ему вторую руку. Клаус не мог поверить, что это происходит в реальности. То, что снилось ему годами, то, о чем он так сильно мечтал.

Они сидели на полу и держались за руки, как маленькие дети.

— Как думаешь, мы успеем по-быстрому перепихнуться до конца света? — спросил Клаус.

— Да какая к черту разница? — сказал Бен и начал стягивать куртку. — Пусть хоть сейчас всё осыпается.

Клаус мгновенно освободился от всей своей одежды. В этом он был профи.

— Я закрою дверь.

— Да ну, хрен с ней.

Они слились в ещё одном поцелуе, шаря руками по всему телу. Клаус хотел трогать Бена везде, чтобы запомнить наощупь. Чтобы знать с закрытыми глазами, как шрифт Брайля. Он прочертил руками рёбра, провёл по спине, вцепился в ягодицы, свёл вместе их бёдра.

Они так и продолжали стоять на коленях на полу. Уже обнажённые, хватаясь друг за друга, как утопающий хватается за брошенную ветку. Они и правда тонули, вместе со всем миром. Настоящая любовь во время чумы.

— Я готовился к этому моменту почти тридцать лет, — сказал Клаус. Он запустил руку в волосы Бена. — И вот, скоро умирать.

— Такая же фигня.

Они оба нервно рассмеялись.

Клаус обхватил оба их члена рукой и принялся дрочить. Это было невозможно хорошо — наконец-то чувствовать Бена всего, целиком, всеми возможными способами. Бен целовал его в шею — нежно, едва касаясь губами. Всё было быстро, как будто в ускоренном режиме.

— Давай переберёмся на кровать, — сказал Бен. — А то все колени сотрёшь.

— Угу, — промычал Клаус. Ему почему-то хотелось плакать от того, что Бен заботился о его коленях. Это была такая мелочь, но с ним так редко обращались нежно.

Они сели на кровать, и Клаус продолжил начатое. Их члены вместе ощущались так хорошо, так славно. Он старался не торопиться, чтобы не кончить прямо сразу, но Бен его остановил.

— Быстрее, прошу, я двенадцать лет не трахался, — простонал он, уткнувшись лбом Клаусу в ключицу.

И Клаус ускорился.

Как ускорилось и приближение апокалипсиса.

_22 мая 2019 года_

— Но откуда Пятый знал об этом месте? Он же не консультант вымирающих рас.

Хейзел пожал плечами.

— Это же Пятый. Он всё откуда-то знает. Хитрый, пиздюк. Так и не поменял себе тело, ради эффекта неожиданности. Ведёшь дела вроде с серьёзным человеком, а потом на встречу приходит этот чёрт. И ты весь такой сидишь, не зная, что делать и чего ожидать, жидко обосравшись.

— У вас здесь есть телефон? — спросил Клаус. Его мало интересовало мнение Хейзела о теле Пятого.

Он хотел лично обсудить с Пятым то, что тот засунул их в какое-то подозрительное место, кишащее пришельцами и тентаклями, к какой-то дамочке, которая засовывала щупальца в младенцев.

— Мы в другом измерении, — ответил Хейзел. — Догадайся сам.

— Хей! — оскорбленно сказал Клаус. — Мы тут все в одной лодке. Не надо срываться на мне.

Разговор был тяжёлый. Они все устали. Агнес и Хейзел держались за руки. А Клаус не знал, как теперь себя вести с Беном. Вроде бы ничего не изменилось, но изменилось что-то такое очень важное.

Они пошли вместе на прогулку вокруг дома. Прогулка на воздухе решала проблемы. Это точно доказанное правило.

— Что думаешь по этому поводу? — спросил Клаус.

Бен выглядел нервным — теребил в руках травинку. Клаус даже не хотел представлять, что он сейчас переживал.

— А что я могу думать?

— У тебя есть шанс избавиться от пассажира. И это неплохой шанс, хочу сказать. Больше никогда не придется чувствовать ту херню, про которую ты говорил. Они больше никогда не вырвутся из твоего тела. Ты всегда говорил, что это больно. Теперь всего этого может не быть. Я не хочу на тебя давить, но я бы точно согласился избавиться от дружков.

— Но тогда я стану обычным, — сказал Бен. — Я помню, как тяжело это было Ване. И получается, что я не один из вас. Я не особенный. Зря отец взял меня.

Бен остановился и посмотрел Клаусу прямо в глаза. Он хотел правды. А Клаус не знал, что в данном случае есть правда. Он-то всегда страдал от своей «особенности», а вот Эллисон, например, сначала получала от своих способностей только положительные эмоции: карьеру, красавца-мужа и лапочку-дочку. В последнем случае они, конечно, с мужем в равной степени постарались. Но даже ей способности в итоге разрушили семью. Что тут думать?

— Слушай, Бен, Академии больше нет. Все, кроме Лютера и Диего, живут обычной жизнью. Тебе будет легче. Быть обычным не так плохо, как тебе сейчас кажется. А своё место в Академии ты заслужил больше всех. Ты отдал Академии всё, что мог, даже свою жизнь. Никогда даже не смей думать, что ты не один из нас.

Бен кивнул и смущённо отвёл взгляд.

— Ты знаешь, я бы хотел продолжить дело Академии.

— Ты так думаешь потому, что не переживал того, что пережили мы.

— Что такое вы все пережили? — спросил Бен почти зло.

— Твою смерть, Бен.

**Часть 12. В которой приходят злые люди**

_19 мая 2019 года_

Хотя они и обещали друг другу трахаться три месяца без перерыва, до основного действа добирались почему-то долго, почти два месяца. Но они ждали тридцать лет, два месяца можно было потерпеть. Клаус не был уверен, что Бен этого хочет, поэтому медлил.

Но в один прекрасный майский вечер все звёзды сошлись.

И вот Бен уже ждал его на кровати. Клаус вышел из душа, полностью готовый, и тоже прилёг на постель.

Они начали с поцелуев. Сначала нежно, потом страстно, потом опять нежно. Как на волнах качались. У них было всё время этого мира. Бен поцеловал подбородок Клауса, зацеловал линию челюсти, спустился к шее. Клаус мягко массировал его голову, откинувшись на подушки. Бен цепанул зубами сосок. Клаус засмеялся.

— Не смейся. У меня, между прочим, почти нет опыта. И твои смешки могут меня травмировать.

— Мне просто щекотно стало. Ты всё делаешь правильно.

Клаус притянул его к себе и снова поцеловал, чуть прикусил нижнюю губу, и дотронулся до члена, который был уже почти готов. Да он и сам был возбуждён. Руками Клаус довёл их обоих до максимального возбуждения и развёл ноги.

— Трахни меня уже наконец.

Больше не тратя время на прелюдии, Клаус закинул ноги Бену на плечи. Тот выдавил на пальцы смазку и начал растягивать. Анус поддавался хорошо, Клаус был полностью расслаблен. Два пальца проникли внутрь легко. Третий добавился тоже без проблем. Клаус выдохнул.

— Боже, как хорошо.

Бен приставил член ко входу и толкнулся. Клаус застонал. Он чувствовал себя на седьмом небе. В его жизни было не так много хорошего, нежного секса.

— Ещё!

Бен толкнулся глубже, потом осмелел, взял средний темп и начал трахать Клауса так, как обещал ещё много лет назад. Клаус стонал, метался по кровати, подмахивал. Это была такая блаженная наполненность, что хотелось застыть в этом моменте на всю жизнь. Его приходилось держать за лодыжки, чтобы он окончательно не съехал с кровати.

Кончил Клаус без единого прикосновения к члену.

— Блядь, — выдохнул он. — Я и не думал, что такое возможно.

Бен толкнулся ещё пару раз и обмяк на нём. Спермы не было, но благодаря новым способностям Клауса он смог кончить.

— Хорошо, что с призраком не надо использовать презик, — сказал Клаус. — Ещё бы смазку производил, и был бы идеальным любовником.

— А сейчас я не идеальный? — с напускной обидой спросил Бен.

Клаус отмахнулся.

— Не цепляйся к словам. Это было божественно. Только я очень устал, как будто трахался за двоих.

— Ну, так и есть вообще-то. Без твоих способностей я бы не смог даже дотронуться до тебя.

Бен поднялся, чтобы взять салфетки — вытереть живот и грудь Клауса.

— Ты чудо.

— Ну, должен же и я сегодня поработать.

Бен поцеловал его в макушку, и в обнимку они уснули. То есть Клаус уснул, а Бен сразу после этого испарился.

_22 мая 2019 года_

Клаус считал плохой идеей, чтобы Бен погулял в одиночестве и подумал над жизнью. Лес кишел непонятными созданиями. Вдруг ещё парочка решит вселиться в его тело. Но и запрещать что-то он не хотел, чтобы не жертвовать их и так хрупкими отношениями.

В отсутствие Бена, Клаус не знал, чем себя занять. Он побродил по дому, скурил косячок, выслушал монолог Хейзела про рыбалку. Под травой этот монолог ему почему-то очень зашёл. Да так, что он сам захотел на рыбалку.

А потом вернулся Бен.

Он явно долго бежал. Его голые коленки были грязные и окровавленные. Волосы — взъерошены. Весь вид практически безумный.

— За нами пришли, — сказал он запыхавшимся голосом.

Хейзел мгновенно бросил печенье, которое жевал, и снял со стены ружьё, зарядив его с невероятной быстротой.

Агнес прижала руки к губам.

— Пятый облажался, — сказал Хейзел.

Клаус ничего на это не ответил. Может быть, это они привели за собой хвост.

Бен стоял согнувшись и пытался отдышаться. Клаус погладил его по спине.

Буквально спустя пару минут после прибытия Бена из леса появилось пятеро. Все они были в костюмах и в масках. Все с автоматами в руках.

— Никому не подходить к окнам, — скомандовал Хейзел. — Пятеро — это, конечно, плохо, но мы будем держать оборону до последнего. Если всё будет совсем плохо, Агнес и Клаус, сдавайтесь, вы им не нужны.

— Ну уж нет, — сказала Агнес.

Клаус даже не стал это комментировать. Он не мог оставить Бена ни в какой ситуации. Это просто невозможно. Сколько бы Бену ни было лет, жив ли он или мёртв, с инопланетянином внутри или нет. Это был Бен. И Клаус ради него был готов порваться на тысячу кусочков.

Тем более что Клаус знал, Хейзел не нужен этим парням. Этим парням нужен только Бен.

С улицы начали стрелять. Хейзел чуть выглянул в окно и выстрелил в ответ. Раздался крик.

Бен сжал руку Клауса. Клаус сжал в ответ. Они справятся.

— Бенджамин Харгривз, выходи, и мы пощадим остальных! — произнёс женский голос.

— А как насчёт того, чтобы вы соснули хуйца! — ответил Клаус вместо Бена.

— Этим вы делаете себе только хуже!

Клаус подумал о том, что они, в общем-то, и так в полной заднице. Куда уж хуже.

И тут появилась она. Девица вальяжно восседала на кресле с огромной дыренью в голове и курила сигарету через мундштук. В волосах у неё было перо, а платье переливалось пайетками. Она явно прибыла из двадцатых.

— Сволочь, — выплюнула она с британским акцентом. — Псина! Пусть сдохнет как псина!

Вслед за ней появился одышливый толстяк.

— Не понимаю, ничего не понимаю. Мне нужно сдавать отчёт, сдавать отчёт.

Пальба продолжалась. Хейзел, как мог, отстреливался.

Потом возникла боевая женщина времён второй мировой, видимо, лётчица, джентльмен из конца девятнадцатого века с дырой в груди, девчонка-хиппи, мексиканский бандит, финансист времен Великой Депрессии.

Людей становилось всё больше и больше.

Тогда Клауса осенило.

— Оставайтесь все на местах. Я выйду к ним.

— Клаус, ты сошёл с ума! — сказал Бен.

— Кончай с игрой в героя, пацан, — согласился с ним Хейзел.

— Вы не понимаете… Бен, ты мне веришь?

— Конечно, но…

— Вот и всё. Верь мне.

Пуля пробила последнее целое окно в комнате. Стекло посыпалось внутрь.

Дальше Клаус обратился к призракам:

— Так, господа мёртвые, попрошу вас всех выйти из этого уютного жилища и сделать то, что вы так давно хотели.

— Но как? — спросила дамочка с британским акцентом. — Я пыталась миллион раз. Я не могу до него дотронуться.

— Теперь сможете.

— Хейзел, давай своё ружьё ей, — сказал Клаус и показал на лётчицу. — Ещё оружие есть?

— Конечно.

— Раздай его.

— Остальные берут, что попадётся в руки, и идём в наступление на этих сволочей.

Оружия Хейзела хватило почти на всех. Старые привычки тяжело забываются даже в тихом домике на лесной поляне.

— Я выхожу. Вы выходите за мной и стреляете прямо по этим ублюдкам. Если не из чего стрелять, бегите на них и мочите голыми руками. Они вам навредить не могут, а вот вы им — очень даже.

Это был момент истины.

Клаус поцеловал Бена в лоб. Тот пытался схватить его за руки, но Клаус вырвался.

Он открыл дверь, не боясь ничего. За ним была целая армия разъяренных духов, готовых порвать за свою смерть.

Как только он открыл дверь, страх, конечно, вернулся. Его, в отличие от остальных, реально могли застрелить, но корректоры так испугались оживших призраков, что стреляли как попало. Призраки же были куда более спокойны и хладнокровны.

Стрельба продолжалась с двух сторон.

Пули проскальзывали через призраков, зато уже трое из корректоров были мертвы.

— Ну что, нужен вам ещё Бенджамин Харгривз?! — спросил Клаус.

Его силы были уже на исходе. Слишком много жизненной энергии он отдавал призракам.

— Ты ещё недолго продержишься, — сказала женщина-корректор. — И мы заберём мальчишку.

Клаус вытер пот со лба и понял, что она могла быть права.

Дамочка из двадцатых придушила одного из оставшихся велосипедной цепью и плюнула ему в лицо. Лётчица третьим результативным выстрелом сняла последнего.

Поляна была пуста. Ну, если не считать довольных призраков и пятерых трупов.

Клаус почувствовал сильную тошноту, и как только ему показалось, что его сейчас вырвет, он начал оседать на траву.

**Часть 13. В которой Пятый решает вопросы**

_20 мая 2019 года_

Клаус проснулся от яркого света, светящего ему прямо в лицо. Он закрылся подушкой, постонал и решил выбираться из мучительно прекрасного постельного плена.

Тело немного ныло от вчерашних приключений, особенно задняя его часть. Это был, пожалуй, лучший секс в его жизни. Кто бы мог подумать, что лучший секс может быть с мёртвым человеком. Ну, кроме некрофилов, естественно.

Бена рядом не было. То есть обычно Бен не спал вместе с ним, потому что спать ему было не нужно, но всегда обнимал его перед сном и оказывался рядом, когда Клаус просыпался.

Это было подозрительно.

— Бен? — позвал Клаус.

Ответа не последовало.

Он оделся, спустился на кухню. Там завтракал Лютер. Его завтрак состоял из десяти яиц, кучи бекона и двух литров апельсинового сока. Клауса от одного вида всего этого замутило.

Он налил себе кофе и сел за стол.

Ну, к этому-то моменту Бен точно должен был появиться. Какие у него, в конце концов, могли быть дела? Он был мёртв двенадцать лет и не занимался ничем, кроме как следовал за Клаусом.

— Что-то не так? — спросил Лютер.

— Да нет, жри сколько влезет, здоровяк, — беззаботно сказал Клаус. — Мне не жалко. Денег у нас хоть жопой жуй.

Они уже получили наследство и были очень удивлены, что отец-мудак всё же завещал им хоть часть своего состояния.

Клаус посмотрел на часы. Было уже почти одиннадцать.

— Ты какой-то дёрганный, — сказал Лютер. — В смысле, ещё больше, чем обычно.

— Не волнуйся, братишка, я в полном порядке.

На самом же деле он был в полном беспорядке. Почему Бен до сих пор не появился?

Пришла мама спросила у Лютера, как ему завтрак. Тот что-то ответил. Клаус уже не слушал их разговор.

— Клаус, милый, с тобой всё в порядке? — спросила мама.

— А?

— Ты выглядишь бледным. Может, приготовить тебе завтрак?

— Нет, мамуль, спасибо, но не надо.

Его мутило.

Слонялся по дому он несколько часов. Пытался слушать музыку, смотреть телевизор, ничего не получалось.

Где-то около двух из холла раздался голос Пятого.

— Все сюда.

Клаус лениво поплёлся вниз. Очередная безумная идея этого старика в теле малолетки.

Но когда он спустился, его горло в мгновение сжалось, а на голову будто вылили чан с кипятком. Он просто не мог поверить.

— Бен?! — воскликнули все в унисон.

_23 мая 2019 года_

Выныривать из обморока оказалось тяжело. В голове была словно набита вата, во рту пересохло. Конечности отказывались двигаться. Клаус чувствовал себя так, будто его сбил грузовик, а потом в него врезался небольшой боинг на полной скорости.

В комнате кто-то был.

— Давно я в отключке? — голосовая функция проснулась первой.

— Почти сутки, — ответил Бен.

— Больше никто не появлялся?

— Нет. Они, должно быть, готовят наступление помощнее.

Они помолчали. Наступление помощнее они не потянут.

— Хейзел копает могилы для тех пятерых.

Клаус не знал, что на это ответить.

— Пятый облажался.

— Наверняка он сейчас ищет решение, — Бен защищал брата.

— Если не найдет, я надеру его мелкую задницу.

Пятый возомнил себя богом, а это редко хорошо кончается.

Буквально через пару секунд в воздухе материализовался Пятый собственной персоной.

— Вспомнишь лучик, вот и солнце, — мрачно сказал Бен.

— Я бы использовал другую присказку, — ещё мрачнее ответил Клаус.

Пятый улыбался. И на щеках у него были очаровательные ямочки. Такому хрен задницу надерёшь, только за щёчки щипать хочется. Клаус вспомнил, что Хейзел говорил о теле Пятого и том, что тот не стал его менять.

— Простите за это недоразумение, — сказал Пятый, чуть склонив голову набок.

— Оно разрешилось, я надеюсь, — сказал Клаус. Он через силу сел на постели, чтобы придать весу своим словам.

Пятый поморщился.

— Я работаю над этим.

— Работай, пожалуйста, побыстрее. Иначе у тебя будет минус два брата. Как они вообще узнали про это место? Ты клялся и божился, что оно тайное?

— Я думал, что Комиссия поставила на меня прослушку, и я её вытащил. Но оказалось, что прослушек было две.

— А откуда ты узнал об этом месте? — спросил Бен.

— Когда я оказался в марте девятнадцатого, я увидел трупы всех, кроме Вани, которой там не было, и Бена, чей памятник я обнаружил в развалах. Мне стало интересно, как именно умер Бен. Я нашёл что-то в записях отца, стал изучать тему, оказалось, что это был не первый случай. И так, по разным источникам я нашёл это место.

— Но про Ваню ты ничего не нашёл в документах отца?

— Про Ваню я всё пролистал. Мне был интересен Бен, ну и я сам, собственно. Мы все недооценивали Ваню. И чуть было за это не поплатились.

— Отец понимал, что я не один из вас?

— Да, но ему казалось, что ты наиболее ценный экземпляр в его коллекции.

Бен помрачнел ещё сильнее.

— Какой у нас всё-таки душевный папаня был, эх, прямо жаль, что умер, — сказал Клаус.

— Мне осталось поставить последнюю печать, чтобы Бен навсегда был исключен из списков Комиссии.

— Это очень хорошо, амиго, но пока ты ставишь печати, мы тут отстреливаемся.

— Я сделаю всё, чтобы решить проблему быстрее, — сказал Пятый и с этим исчез.

— Вот ведь говнюк, — сказал Клаус.

Бен улыбнулся.

Клаус попробовал встать, но его зашатало, и он сел обратно.

— Отдыхай. Ты сделал невероятное.

И Бен поцеловал его в щёку. Это было так нежно и невинно, что у Клауса заболело сердце, которое он думал от всей той наркоты, которую он в себя пихал, уже не способно болеть.

Агнес принесла ему куриный бульон и травяной чай. Клаус бы на самом деле съел здоровенный бургер, потому что сил у него не было конкретно после оживления толпы мертвецов. Наверное, можно было расходовать силы как-то более рационально и подключить к действу не всех призраков, а только парочку, но в тот момент Клаус до этого не додумался.

До вечера никаких сюрпризов не было. Клаус смог встать. Хейзел докопал могилы и засыпал их. После этого он стал строить какую-то оборонительную точку, цель которой была мало понятна Клаусу.

— Может, мне стоит сдаться? — спросил Бен.

— Выкинь это из головы. Я не для того оживлял двадцать мертвяков, чтобы ты просто сдался.

— Но я ведь действительно временная аномалия.

— А ещё большая временная аномалия — Пятый. Или люди, которые постоянно перемещаются во времени с чемоданами. Или я, который провёл десять месяцев во Вьетнаме шестьдесят восьмого. Не запаривайся на этот счёт.

Ближе к вечеру все вчетвером они сели играть в монополию, чтобы хоть чем-то себя занять в ожидании приговора.

Внимательнее всех играл Хейзел и быстро выкупил у всех недвижимость. У Клауса оставалась электростанция и железная дорога, но и их он быстро проиграл.

Буквально за пару секунд до триумфальной победы Хейзела в комнате появился Пятый. Он был почему-то весь в земле. Волосы сбились на лоб. Голые колёнки были ободраны.

— Вопрос решён.

— Ты к нам через лесную чащу пробирался.

Пятый усмехнулся.

— Если бы… Клаус, Бен, вы можете возвращаться домой. Больше вас никто не побеспокоит.

— Поклянись Долорес, — сказал Клаус.

Пятый сощурил глаза.

— Грязный приём… Ладно, я клянусь Долорес, что вас больше не побеспокоят.

— Другое дело.

— Теперь, Бен, у тебя будет прекрасная возможность слушать каждый день, как срутся Лютер и Диего, а Эллисон на весь дом ругается со своим бывшим по телефону. Золотые деньки Академии.

**Эпилог**

Полностью собранный к отправлению домой Клаус нашёл Бена сидящим на лавочке перед домом.

— Чего не торопишься собираться? Меня это место до сих пор стремает. Уже мечтаю, как окажусь дома в кроватке.

Бен посмотрел на него жалобным взглядом.

— Клаус, мне надо тебе кое-что сказать.

— Конечно, мон амур, что угодно.

— Помнишь, Агнес говорила, что у иирингов общее сознание?

— Да, конечно. — Он не помнил.

— Ну так вот. Меня они тоже как бы приняли в свой разум.

— О! Ну, очень мило с их стороны.

— Нет, дело не в этом. Сознание человека не умирает вместе с его телом… Вся память Бена-призрака у них.

У Клауса зазвенело в ушах.

— Я могу… Могу как-нибудь с ним поговорить? Сказать что-нибудь напоследок?

— Они могут переселить его память в меня.

Клаус закрыл лицо руками. Это был полнейший пиздец. Просто самый край.

— Ты не должен делать это ради меня.

— Но я люблю тебя! — горячо воскликнул Бен.

Клаус тяжело вздохнул и снова закрыл лицо руками, будучи не в состоянии смотреть Бену в глаза.

— Ты любишь не меня, а своего Клауса, семнадцатилетнего парня.

— Но ты — это он.

— Не совсем. Точнее совсем не.

— Я хочу вспомнить всё, что было между нами.

— Бен, пойми, между нами ничего не было. Это был не ты, это была будущая версия тебя.

— Всё равно это моё решение.

— Ну да, связать я тебя не могу, запретить тоже, но моё мнение ты знаешь.

На этом их разговор закончился. Бен встал и пошёл в лес.

— Ты вспомнишь, каково это — умирать мучительной смертью! — крикнул Клаус ему в спину.

Бен обернулся и покачал головой.

***

  
Бен вернулся из леса совсем другим. Это было видно невооруженным взглядом. Его походка, его движения, его взгляд. Приблизившись к дому, он сразу же перешёл на бег.

В глазах у Клауса стояли слёзы. Неужели всё закончится вот так? И они с Беном наконец-то будут вместе.

Бен сразу же поцеловал его, как только подошёл достаточно близко.

— Я так испугался, когда проснулся, а тебя рядом не было, — сказал Клаус.

— А я — когда понял, что являюсь частью огромного инопланетного разума.

— Я должен был тебе запретить.

Он должен был запретить, должен был удержать, но не смог, потому что слишком любил.

Как мы говорили вначале, проблема заключалась в том, что Клаус Харгривз — плохой человек. Он врал, крал и изменял. Но главная вина его — в большой-большой любви.


End file.
